Coisas Inesperadas Acontecem
by Suicide Angel
Summary: Faith volta a Sunnydale, será ela capaz de fazer com que todos a perdoem? (Faith/Buffy)


SINOPSE: Faith está de volta à Sunnydale, será ela capaz de fazer com que todos a perdoem?  
DISCLAIMER: A estória a seguir contém temas adultos expondo  
relações (nda de MUITO explícito...) entre duas mulheres(Não  
gosta, não leia.). Não vou por censura, cada um tem sua cabeça,  
sem contar que censura enche o saco... A escritora e a pessoa  
que mantém o website onde esse trabalho aparece não nos  
responsabilizamos por nada. Os Personagens Faith, Buffy, Willow  
Angel etc.. são marca registrada da FOX.... eles são usadas aqui  
SEM INTENÇÃO DE LUCRO, ou de infringir leis da copyright...  
NOTAS DA AUTORA: Essa é a 1ª parte, da minha 1ª fan fic.... ñ me  
julguem.... me diverti bastante escrevendo isso... eu ñ sei  
escrever ação mto bem.... Minha idéia inicial, foi dessa  
estória se passar logo após o episódio "Once More with Feeling",  
mas andei pensando, então, essa fic se passa numa 7ª  
temporada.... Tara não morreu, só foi baleada.... Willow teve  
aquele maldito piti com magia e matou o Warren, só que ela  
voltou a usar magia normalmente, porém moderadamente, Spike e  
Buffy transaram, Giles não foi embora. Anya e Xander vão se  
casar de novo. Spike não tem alma e nem foi para a África tentar  
ganhar uma, e aquela lamentável cena do banheiro em q ele tentou  
estuprar a Buffy, nunca aconteceu. Eu sei q eu mudei muita  
coisa... mas é uma coisa necessária. Angel nunca foi jogado no  
mar, Connor já é adolescente, só que está sumido.  
FEED-BACK: como_eu_vou_saber@bol.com.br  
  
COISAS INESPERADAS ACONTECEM  
  
Girl Interrupted  
  
"Ei! Garota... levanta daí! Está na hora...." Um guarda abriu a  
porta da cela de Faith que estava olhando para a parede, parecia  
estar vendo algo extraordinário lá. "Levanta daí! Já mandei!!  
Está na hora!!!!" o guarda gritou, ele era alto e forte...  
  
O guarda não obteve nenhuma resposta, se encaminhou até Faith,  
puxou-a pelo braço fazendo-a se levantar e logo depois começou a  
rir da cara dela "Cadê aquela garota que bateu em 10 guardas  
heim?!" ele deu 1 tapa na cara de Faith "Cadê a valentona?!"  
  
"Não me provoque....." disse Faith com uma voz firme e fria.  
  
O guarda tremeu ao ouvir o tom de voz da garota, pegou as mão  
dela e pôs algemas, fez a mesma coisa com os pés, e depois foi a  
empurrando pelo corredor.  
  
"Tomara que te deixem mais um ano presa.... ou então... te  
mandem para uma manicômio..." debochou o guarda.  
  
Faith não disse nada, ela foi posta num camburão, estava sendo  
levada para a audiência com o juiz, depois de exatos 4 anos de  
prisão hoje seria decidido seu destino, e eram 2, ou ela ficava  
mais alguns meses na prisão, ou ganhava liberdade. Ela sempre  
dera graças a Deus por não ter ido para uma prisão de  
menores.... ela odiaria ter que conviver com pirralhos idiotas  
espalhados por todos os lados.  
  
Faith estava sentada no camburão, pensando em todas as merdas  
que ela já tinha feito na vida, ao mal que causara a Buffy e  
seus amigos... ao mal que causara a Angel, Wesley... 'Eu sei que  
eu vou ser libertada, e eu vou mostrar para todos eles que a  
Faith aqui mudou... e muito' pensava Faith. Ela se arrependia,  
realmente se arrependia de tudo, teve algumas vezes que ela  
pensava que era melhor nem ter nascido.... deixaria as coisas  
mais fáceis.....  
  
Os 2 guardas que estavam ali com ela, riam e debochavam, mas  
Faith não demonstrava nenhuma reação, fingia que não ouvia, se  
fizesse algo de errado agora, ia ferrar mais ainda sua vida que  
já estava totalmente ferrada.  
  
O tribunal estava cheio de gente que já passara pela vida de  
Faith, a velha que morava ao lado de seu apartamento, o dono do  
Bronze.... todas essas pessoas insignificantes que passaram pela  
vida dela, que ela tinha quase certeza que podiam complicar  
tudo, tinha até pessoal da TV de Sunnydale! Ela olhou para trás  
e viu um homem vestindo uma capa preta.... Ah... aquele  
homem.... Faith sorriu ao vê-lo ali....  
  
Faith já estava começando a se irritar com o advogado que deram  
para ela... 4 pessoas já tinham dado depoimento, e ele até agora  
não tinha feito nada, absolutamente nada para tirá-la de mais  
uns meses de prisão....  
  
1 hora de pausa.... Angel foi até Faith, ele estava com um  
sorriso na cara "Parece que as coisas não vão nada bem né?".  
  
O guarda tentou tirá-la dali, mas Angel o segurou "Tenho que  
conversar com ela....."  
  
O guarda pareceu não ouvir, "Tenho que levá-la para dentro, saia  
da frente..." o guarda deu 1 empurrão em Angel.  
  
A juíza pareceu perceber, e deu uma olhada em Angel "Geralmente  
eu não deixaria.... mas você tem 2 minutos para conversar com  
ela...."  
  
O guarda lançou um olhar de indiferença para a juíza, e se  
retirou.  
  
"Como tem andado Faith?"  
  
"5 por 5, sabe fiquei 4 anos refletindo nas coisas que fiz, se  
eu não sair daqui eu me mato...." brincou Faith.  
  
Angel riu. "Você definitivamente fica horrível de laranja...."  
  
Ela também riu. "Pois é.... mas o que faz aqui?"  
  
"Vou depor..."  
  
"Você?! Depor?!"  
  
"Sim... e você sabe que eu posso muito bem te salvar...." Angel  
sorriu ao ver o olhar que Faith estava lhe lançando.  
  
"Sei?"  
  
"Já se foram os 2 minutos.... agora dá licença." o guarda sumiu  
com Faith.  
  
O tempo estava rodando tão devagar.... que o pouco de paciência  
que Faith conseguiu na prisão já tinha ido embora fazia  
tempo.... Ela estava numa sala, que só tinha uma cadeira, e era  
onde ela estava sentada.  
  
"Vamos....."  
  
Faith foi levada de volta, e se sentou ao lado de seu advogado,  
que se levantou e se postou na frente da juíza.  
  
"Meritíssima.... trago agora para depor, Angel..."  
  
Angel se levantou e se sentou ao lado de onde a juíza estava  
sentada.  
  
"Você jura falar a verdade, nada mais do que a verdade?"  
perguntou 1 homem  
  
Angel pôs a mão acima da Bíblia, não ousando toca-la. "Juro."  
  
Faith soltou uma risada alta quando viu Angel fazendo isso...  
Todos ali olharam para ela  
  
"Algum problema Srt. Winters?" perguntou a juíza.  
  
"Não.... er... nada não...."  
  
"Tudo bem.... Sr Angel... qual sua relação com essa garota que  
foi levada para a cadeia, e bateu em 10 guardas?" perguntou o  
advogado de Faith.  
  
"Eu me considero amigo dela...." respondeu Angel.  
  
"Como assim?"  
  
"Não sei se ela considera o mesmo.... mas creio que sim, não é  
Faith?" Angel olhou para Faith que balançou a cabeça afirmando.  
  
"Hm.... alguém que realmente a conhece.... terá que levar isso  
em consideração Meritíssima. De onde a conhece Sr. Angel?"  
  
"Sunnydale... ficou amiga da minha ex namorada, então eu a  
conheci..." Angel se agitou um pouco.  
  
"Quer dizer que essa jovem que temos aqui não foi ou é tão má  
como todos os senhores pensam...."  
  
"Faith tem um bom coração.... só que ela teve um momento obscuro  
na vida, e não soube como controlar isso...." Angel não parava  
de olhar para Faith que cada vez sorria mais.  
  
"Só isso... obrigado..." O advogado voltou a sentar ao lado de  
Faith.  
  
Até que enfim esse indivíduo fez algo de útil para me tirar  
daqui! Pensou Faith... que quase perdeu as esperanças quando um  
outro advogado se levantou e começou a fazer perguntas para  
Angel.  
  
"Você diz que a sua ex e essa jovem eram amigas.... por que ela  
não compareceu aqui hoje?" perguntou o advogado friamente, que  
ficava andava de uma lado para o outro.  
  
"Ela não quis...." a voz de Angel era quase inalditivel.  
  
"E por que ela não quis?? Por acaso, ela sabia dessa audiência?"  
  
"Talvez pelo que Faith fez a ela e seus amigos.... bem, acho que  
nem se passa pela cabeça dela que teria uma audiência hoje...."  
Angel deu 1 sorriso meio amargo.  
  
"Sem mais perguntas....." o outro advogado sentou-se na mesa  
dele.  
  
"Tudo bem... agora gostaríamos de ouvir o que a réu tem a  
falar."  
  
Faith fez o juramento, e começaram a lhe fazer perguntas.  
  
"Todos esses dias que eu passei na cadeia, eu fiquei pensando em  
todas as coisas que eu fiz... amizades que eu acho que nem  
existiam, jogadas no lixo, eu não consigo mais viver com isso!!  
Tudo que eu quero fazer agora, é sair e consertar minha vida..."  
Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto de Faith.  
  
"Daqui à 30 minutos será dado o veredicto."  
  
Esses 30 minutos pareciam 1h, e 1h para Faith era muito, se  
demorasse mais um pouco ela ia arrancar os cabelos.  
  
"Tomara que você vá para um manicômio." disse um guarda levando  
Faith devolta, para escutar o veredicto.  
  
"Já fizeram a decisão?" perguntou a juíza.  
  
Um porta voz do júri se levantou "Decidimos que Faith Winters,  
deve ser libertada, deverá ser observada nos primeiros 2 meses  
de liberdade, porém, o próprio psicólogo irá visitá-la em  
qualquer lugar que ela esteja morando."  
  
A maioria das pessoas que depôs ficaram um pouco desapontados  
todos queriam e esperavam que Faith ficasse mais alguns meses na  
cadeia.  
  
"Não se deve viver do passado... Ela diz que se arrependeu." o  
porta voz voltou a se sentar.  
  
*****  
  
5 DIAS DEPOIS  
  
Buffy estava vendo TV, quer dizer, mudando de canal, ela parou  
num canal que estava dando uma reportagem que a interessou....  
  
"A jovem que causou polêmica em Sunnydale, foi libertada 5 dias  
atrás em LA, cobertura completa no jornal de....."  
  
Buffy desligou a TV, ela não sabia se ria, se chorava, se ficava  
feliz, se ficava com raiva, ou se ligava para alguém.  
  
O telefone começou a tocar.  
  
"Dawn! Atende o telefone!!!" gritou Buffy.  
  
"Ah não Buffy!! Eu to fazendo tarefa.... atende você...." Dawn  
gritou de volta.  
  
Buffy se levantou e atendeu ao telefone  
  
"Alô?"  
  
#"Buffy! É o Xander!"#  
  
"Oi Xander! Algum problema???"  
  
#"Angel ligou.... e falou que está vindo fazer uma visita...."#  
  
"Sério???" Buffy continha um tom de alegria na voz.  
  
# "É!! Ele já deve estar chegando!!!"#  
  
"O QUÊ?!"  
  
#"É.... ele falou que quer encontrar todos, inclusive a  
Dawn..."#  
  
"Tudo bem... vou chamar a Willow, Dawn e Tara..."  
  
#"Não demore.... Tchau..." Xander desligou.#  
  
"WILLOW, DAWN, TARA!!! REUNIÃO NA MAGIC BOX!!!!" Buffy estava  
esperando na porta.  
  
Dawn foi a primeira a descer, depois Tara, depois Willow  
ajeitando o cabelo que estava todo despenteado.  
  
"Logo agora?" Disse Willow meio mal humorada.  
  
"É por que o Angel já deve estar chegando... ele veio nos fazer  
uma visita...." explicou Buffy.  
  
"Mas logo agora?!" Tara cutucou Willow "Ah... tudo bem....  
tá... vamos logo..."  
  
As 4 saíram, as ruas estavam cheias, pessoas por todos os lados,  
isso era muito anormal ali. Quando estavam chegando na Magic Box  
elas encontraram Spike.  
  
"Oi Spike!!" cumprimentou Dawn.  
  
"Olá pequena.... Ei Buffy, acho que temos que ter uma  
conversinha...." disse Spike que pegou Buffy pelo braço.  
  
"Não temos não Spike... Me larga! Angel deve chegar logo...."  
  
"Angel? Algum tipo de reunião???" perguntou Spike.  
  
"É... agora, tchau Spike." Buffy deu as costas para Spike que  
ficou chamando por ela.  
  
"Tudo bem... tudo bem Srt certinha... não venha me procurar  
quando seu lado negro te dominar..." Spike ficou olhando Buffy  
seguir caminho.  
  
Buffy sabia que Spike só a ajudava, só era bom por causa daquele  
maldito chip, se não fosse por isso, ele estaria rindo da cara  
dela, por tudo que ela está passando, ela se perguntava como  
Spike poderia amá-la, ele nem sabe mais o que é ter alma, como  
ele pode amar?!  
  
*****  
  
NÃO MUITO LONGE  
  
"Angel... acha que eles vão me perdoar? Ao menos me dar uma  
chance?" perguntou Faith preocupada.  
  
"Não custa tentar Faith, não viu? Wesley te perdoou, e você até  
fez amizade com a Cordelia, que eu achei que ia te ignorar.  
Agora só porquê você fez mais estragos com o pessoal daqui, não  
vá deixar suas inseguranças tomarem conta." Angel mexeu no  
bolso. "Aqui, a chave do seu apartamento, e... seu salário de 5  
dias, fez um ótimo trabalho, os demônios por lá não vão sair de  
casa por um longo tempo..."  
  
"Valeu.... não precisava do dinheiro, mas mesmo assim...  
valeu..." Faith pegou a chave e o dinheiro. "Mas o que eu  
tenho medo mesmo é da B, ela é, e sempre vai ser mais do que uma  
amiga pra mim, eu gosto dela, sabe? Se ela não me der uma 2ª  
chance acho que....."  
  
"Se você gosta tanto dela.... por que fez tudo aquilo?"  
perguntou Angel, mesmo já tendo uma leve impressão de qual seria  
a resposta.  
  
"O mundo caiu nas minhas costas, eu fiquei com medo... e me  
perdi...." Faith olhou para o lado, eles já tinha chegado na  
Magic Box. "Enfim, a prova final."  
  
"Ei... não vai ficar com medo agora... não era isso que você  
queria??? Consertar as coisas?? Aqui estamos...."  
  
Angel foi o 1º a entrar na Magic Box, Xander, Anya, e Giles o  
cumprimentaram.  
  
"Buffy está vindo, não se preocupe Angel..."  
  
"Angel, qual o motivo da sua vinda aqui??? Algum apocalipse  
novo?? Por que se for, vá embora, eu e Xander vamos nos casar!  
Não queremos nenhum acontecimento estranho no dia do nosso  
casamento!" reclamou Anya. "E depois nós estamos cansados!  
Aquela pu....."  
  
Xander tapou a boca de Anya com a mão. "Não é bom falar  
palavrões amor..." Foi então que ele viu uma figura conhecida na  
porta, uma figura de cabelos castanhos, e olhos cor chocolate,  
estava com a alça de uma mala envolta do pescoço.  
  
Giles e Xander fizeram coro. "Faith..." Giles começou a mexer  
nos óculos. "Vá embora... não queremos confusão...!"  
  
Xander pegou uma vassoura que estava próxima dele e a ergueu.  
"Vá embora ou eu te espanco!!!"  
  
Faith soltou uma risada, às vezes (muitas vezes) Xander era tão  
idiota...  
  
"Ei, ei... calma... ela está comigo...." disse Angel se  
postando ao lado de Faith.  
  
"Então foi por isso?! Foi por isso que você mandou chamar todos  
aqui, para... porquê você está de complô com essa individua  
aí?!" disse Anya nenhum pouco feliz.  
  
"Acho que não... nós não estamos de complô..." Faith falou  
calmamente. "Eu não estou aqui para machucar ninguém.... onde  
está a B?"  
  
"Buffy? Deve estar vindo... é melhor você não arranjar nenhuma  
confusão, mesmo por que, a Buffy está mais forte!! Ela matou uma  
deusa, à algum tempo atrás, mas mesmo assim, ela não deixou de  
matar uma!!!"  
  
Faith ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu. "Matou e morreu..."  
murmurou ela.  
  
Angel se sentou ao lado de Anya que não parava de falar de  
apocalipse, Faith ficou em pé perto do balcão encarando Giles  
que não parava de ficar mexendo nos óculos.  
  
Quando Willow, Tara, Buffy e Dawn chegaram, Faith estava na sala  
de treinamento, quando ela saiu, ela estava com uma faca na mão,  
porém nenhuma das 4 notou sua presença.  
  
"Oi todo mundo... Oi Angel! Porque queria que viéssemos todos  
aqui? Algum Demônio novo?" Perguntou Buffy.  
  
Angel negou balançando a cabeça.  
  
"Então o que???" perguntou Dawn interessada.  
  
"Giles, acho que eu vou ficar com isso pra mim!" disse Faith  
aparecendo do nada com a faca na mão "Posso?" Faith olhou pra  
frente, e viu Buffy e Willow lado a lado.  
  
Willow e Buffy exclamaram. "VOCÊ?!"  
  
"Solta essa faca!!!" gritou Willow que fez um movimento com a  
mão, o que fez com que Faith voasse e batesse contra a parede.  
Buffy correu até a garota caída no chão e a ergueu.  
  
"Fazendo meus amigos de reféns?! Ótimo plano, mas não deu  
certo... Será que nunca aprende?! Você acabou de sair da cadeia,  
quer voltar de novo?!"  
  
Faith começou a rir.  
  
"Você não tem jeito. Devia te matar..." Buffy olhou para Angel.  
"Ela fez você ligar, e falar para todos virem aqui não é?" Ela  
se virou de novo para Faith. "Você deve ter passado todos esses  
anos de prisão pensando nesse plano não? Tsc tsc... podia ter  
pensando num plano melhor..."  
  
"Ótima dedução B, mas não era para dar certo, eu não vim aqui  
para fazer ninguém de refém, agora.... será que dá para me  
soltar?"  
  
Buffy não teve nenhuma reação.  
  
"Olha... eu sei que é difícil para vocês acreditarem nisso, mas  
eu só to pedindo...." Faith não teve chance de terminar o que  
ia falar.  
  
"Se eu bem me lembro, eu disse que se você pedisse desculpas de  
novo, eu te bateria até a morte...."  
  
"Então bata B, eu não ligo.... Também duvido que Giles e Angel  
deixariam, você não sabe o que é ter sangue nas mãos B, você tem  
medo de me matar..."  
  
Buffy deu 1 soco em Faith. "Vejam aqui a dona da verdade!!!  
Quem você pensa que é?! Minha mãe?! Nem minha amiga você é!!!"  
  
"Buffy! CHEGA!!" gritou Giles.  
  
Alguma coisa dizia que Faith realmente estava ali para consertar  
as coisas, mas depois de tudo que ela fez, difícil acreditar.  
Buffy tinha suas desconfianças. Faith sabia fingir muito bem,  
era como um lobo na pele de cordeiro. Ela olhou para seus  
amigos, Willow era a única que parecia não acreditar no que ela  
estava começando a tentar acreditar.  
  
"Escute o que ela tem a dizer Buffy." disse Xander.  
  
"B, desculpa mas, se você quer mesmo me matar, mate, pelo menos  
eu vou morrer tentando arrumar minha vida, eu quero que vocês me  
perdoem, ao menos uma segunda chance, é só isso que eu peço...."  
  
"Dêem a ela uma segunda chance." insistiu Xander depois de um  
tempo de silêncio.  
  
"Eu me arrependo de tudo que eu fiz... a cadeia dá para mudar  
uma pessoa, e eu mudei." continuou Faith.  
  
"Como acreditar que você não vai mais bater em ninguém? No  
Xander ou na Willow, ou qualquer outra pessoa?!"  
  
"Xander essa individua bateu em você?!"  
  
"Mais ou menos..."  
  
"Essa VADIA bateu no meu Xander! Eu vou bater nela!!! Ela tem  
que te respeitar Xander!!!"  
  
Anya pegou a vassoura da mão de Xander e correu até Faith com  
intenção de batê-la, porém, Xander deu 1 grito.  
  
"Anya! PARE! Eu perdôo a Faith!"  
  
Faith abriu 1 sorriso.  
  
"Mas olha, se você virar uma psicótica-superforte-fora de  
controle, de novo, considere-se desperdoada, se é que você me  
entende...."  
  
Buffy ainda estava segurando Faith, ela estava num grande  
dilema, acreditar, ou não acreditar? Se ela quer mesmo consertar  
as coisas, por que não dar a ela uma outra chance?  
  
"Eu também te perdôo, mesmo você não tendo feito nada contra  
mim, mas, b-bem você machucou a Willow, então eu te perdôo por  
isso..." Tara ficou vermelha ao perceber o olhar exterminador  
que Willow lançou pra ela.  
  
"Vocês não percebem?! Faith é má!!! Lembrem-se do que ela fez!  
E do que ela pode fazer...." disse Willow.  
  
"B... dá pra me largar?"  
  
Buffy a soltou, e voltou para ficar ao lado de Willow, Buffy até  
agora não tinha dado sinais de que perdoaria Faith, e Giles até  
agora estava mexendo nos óculos e não dizia nada.  
  
"Eu quero que a Faith fique!" Gritou Dawn que logo perdeu o  
entusiasmo ao ver os olhares de Buffy e Willow "S-s-s-s-sabe,  
ela é legal...." Dawn incrivelmente tinha lembranças e Faith.  
  
Faith sorriu mais ainda, mas sabia que no fundo, todos eles só  
estavam lhe dando uma Segunda chance, e que se ela falhasse, era  
o fim. "Tudo bem, não tenho mais o que fazer aqui, então, eu vou  
indo... Angel... 'brigado pelo celular." Faith mostrou 1  
celular pequeno e prateado. "Não precisa me dar uma carona, eu  
vou a pé..." Faith sorriu ao ver Angel levantando e lhe dando  
um abraço. "Obrigado por tudo Angel, você é um grande vampiro  
com alma...." Faith riu "Tchau, Dawn, X-man, você aí..." Faith  
apontou para Anya, "....E Tara." Faith se virou e saiu.  
  
"Acham que fizemos os certo?" perguntou Giles.  
  
"Claro! Pessoas más nunca mudam!!" exclamou Willow.  
  
Repentinamente Buffy gritou. "Esperem! Ela veio aqui para  
consertar as coisas, e se me dão licença eu vou atrás dela...."  
Buffy foi saindo.  
  
Angel sorriu ao ver a reação de sua ex, porém Willow não gostou  
nada.  
  
"Buffy?!" Willow viu Buffy se virar para ela. "O que você vai  
fazer?" Ela lançou 1 olhar ditador na direção de Buffy.  
  
"Eu vou atrás dela. Conversar... tchau... Dawn volte para casa  
com Will e Tara."  
  
"Willow... Nunca diga nunca" Disse Tara abraçando-a "Você  
devia dar uma outra chance a ela também. Não se esqueça que nós  
te perdoamos..."  
  
Willow ficou sem palavras.  
  
******  
  
Faith estava andando pelas ruas, pessoas riam, se divertiam, ela  
parecia a única triste, lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos, mas  
ela se relutava em chorar, a pessoa da qual ela mais queria que  
a perdoasse não a perdoou. Buffy. Afinal, o que era isso que ela  
sentia pela caça vampiros? Amor? Admiração? Ela estava um pouco  
confusa...  
  
Ela estava passando por uma sorveteria, quando sentiu uma mão  
segurando-a pelo ombro, ela se virou, e não foi Buffy exatamente  
que ela viu, ela viu 1 idiota, bêbado...  
  
"Gatinha, parece triste, quer fazer uma coisa que vai te dar  
prazer pra nós dois?" Perguntou o rapaz se aproximando de  
Faith.  
  
Faith nem deu atenção ao rapaz. "Dá o fora..."  
  
"Tá bom, tá bom... Vou embora...." O rapaz deu meia volta e  
desapareceu.  
  
Faith estava perto do bosque, ela não sabia muito bem para onde  
ela estava indo, só estava andando, sem rumo, quando alguém pôs  
a mão em seu ombro, impedindo-a de continuar. Ela se virou com  
raiva, pensando que era o mesmo rapaz que a parou tempos atrás,  
mas ali estava ela. Buffy. "E aí B?" Ela sentiu alguém a  
cutucando nas costas, e se virou para ver quem era. O mesmo  
rapaz que a parou lá atrás. "Vai embora! Eu não quero nada  
contigo!"  
  
"Não, você vai se arrepender por Ter me rejeitado lá atrás, você  
e sua amiga...." O rosto do rapaz mudou, ele assobiou, e do  
nada, Faith e Buffy estavam rodeadas de vampiros.  
  
"Vocês realmente não sabem com quem estão se metendo..." disse  
Buffy sorrindo.  
  
"Sabemos sim, só mais duas garotas que falam isso porquê estão  
cagando de medo!!!!"  
  
"Resposta errada." Buffy pegou uma estaca do casaco e cravou no  
coração do vampiro. "Somos as caça vampiros..."  
  
"QUEM?!" Vários vampiros saíram correndo, e só uns poucos  
ficaram.  
  
"Eu odeio esses vampiros turistas que não sabem quem eu sou..."  
Buffy piscou para Faith. "Como nos velhos tempos Faith."  
  
"5 por 5, como quiser B..."  
  
Faith se desviou de 1 soco, e 1 chute na barriga do vampiro que  
voou longe e caiu bem em cima de um toco de madeira. Subiu nas  
costas de um e cravou a estaca no coração do pobre vampiro.  
Buffy estava dando socos num vampiro que não parava de bloquear  
seus golpes, o vampiro deu uma rasteira em Buffy que caiu no  
chão, ele se debruçou sobre Buffy, mas antes que ele pudesse  
mordê-la 'poof '.  
  
Buffy se levantou com a ajuda de Faith. "Valeu..."  
  
"Não precisa agradecer não B...." Faith sorriu. "É o meu  
trabalho, e você não sabe o quanto eu senti falta dele! B? Por  
que veio atrás de mim?"  
  
"Já está escuro, achei que algo pudesse acontecer com você...."  
disse Buffy risonha.  
  
"Claro, claro... na real B... por que você veio?"  
  
"Resolvi te dar uma outra chance..." Buffy olhou para o chão.  
"Você vai dormir onde Faithy?" Buffy resolveu zoar Faith.  
  
"'Faithy?' Woww, nunca ninguém me chamou assim...." Faith  
pegou uma chave de seu bolso. "Vou dormir no meu antigo  
apartamento...." Faith olhou para a chave. "Espera aí.... essa  
não é a chave do meu apê, a minha chave tinha um F marcado....  
noosssaaa... o Angel me deu a chave da mansão que ele morava....  
hm... isso é bom..."  
  
"Então você vai dormir na mansão do Angel?"  
  
"Acho que sim.... aí.... anota o número do meu celular...."  
Faith escreveu o número de seu celular num papel que Buffy lhe  
dera.  
  
Depois de um tempo, Buffy quebrou o silêncio entre as duas.  
"Faith... quando Warren atirou em mim, eu passei por um 'túnel  
do tempo', eu vi você, e o que tinha acontecido entre nós, eu  
pude ver o quão confusa você estava, e eu não fiz nada... Eu  
deixei você sozinha, digo... Eu poderia Ter ficado ao seu lado,  
te ajudando, mas quando você rejeitou minha ajuda, eu desisti,  
eu não devia... eu..."  
  
Faith não acreditava que Buffy tinha puxado esse assunto. "Você  
realmente me viu quando estava morrendo?" Buffy balançou a  
cabeça em resposta. Saber que Buffy tinha visto ela enquanto  
morria, era realmente estranho. "B, o meu sentimento de  
rejeição, sempre ia falar mais alto, eu sempre iria te tirar,  
porquê eu me sentia insegura ao seu lado, com o Prefeito não...  
ele era como um pai para mim..."  
  
E o assunto terminou assim, uma não olhou mais para a cara da  
outra. Mas o bom, era que elas ao menos, começaram a tentar se  
entender.  
  
Faith acompanhou Buffy até a casa dela.  
  
"Não vá fazer nada que eu não faria...." Buffy se virou e deu  
de cara com Spike "O que você quer?"  
  
"Ora.... me diga que você não me quer...." Spike roubou 1 beijo  
de Buffy.  
  
"Eu não te quero... Spike! Você se esqueceu que eu estou  
acompanhada?!" Buffy apontou para Faith logo atrás dela, a cara  
que a morena estava sustentado, deixava Buffy assustada.  
  
"Esqueçam que eu estou aqui...." Faith ergueu as mãos.  
"Buffy... você tem atração mesmo por vampiros né... Spike tem  
alma também ou você criou gostou pela escuridão?"  
  
"Está vendo? Não sou só eu que digo isso..." Spike foi até  
Faith. "Você é aquela morena gostosa que foi presa...?"  
  
"Pois é... me diz uma coisa, você tá com alma também?!"  
  
"Não Faith.... não é alma... é chip... o chip que ele tem na  
cabeça não deixa ele atacar humanos... só monstros." explicou  
Buffy.  
  
"Então... você está atraída pelo lado obscuro da vida... hm...  
Acho que to falando demais... vou indo então..." Faith deu uma  
última olhada em Spike, depois olhou para Buffy. "Ei B... não  
faça nada que eu não faria...."  
  
"Tá... e o que você não faria?" brincou Buffy.  
  
"Então não faça nada que eu faria.... tchau...." Tempos  
depois, Faith desaparecera.  
  
Buffy despistou Spike e entrou em casa. "Willow??? Alguém em  
casa?" Não teve resposta.  
  
Buffy subiu as escadas para seu quarto, parecia que as coisas  
entre ela e Faith estavam começando a dar certo....  
  
******  
  
Era de tarde quando Faith resolvera dar uma passada na Magic  
Box, ela teve uma boa noite de sono... ela nem agradecera a  
Angel por Ter cedido a mansão para ela. Estavam todos lá, menos  
Dawn que estava na escola, cumprimentou a todos, inclusive  
Willow que quase brigou com ela dizendo que ela invadira seu  
espaço pessoal. Faith se sentou ao lado de Buffy que sorriu e  
perguntou se estava tudo bem.  
  
"5 por 5.... B... então quer dizer que você e o Spike estão  
ficando?" perguntou Faith com 1 pouco de ciúmes.  
  
"O quê?!"  
  
"Sabe... ontem... você e o Spike se beijando....." Buffy  
colocou a mão na boca de Faith mas foi tarde demais, Faith já  
tinha falado.  
  
"Você e o Spike? Buffy, como? De Novo?! Por que? Quando? Por  
que não me contou primeiro? Por que ela?" Começou Willow. "Eu  
sou sua amiga e você não me disse nada!"  
  
"Willow... ela viu, o que eu posso fazer?! E depois foi contra  
minha vontade, Faith, você têm língua solta mesmo hein?!" Buffy  
olhou para Faith, o jeito que a mesma olhava para ela, a deixava  
arrepiada... Buffy se viu perdida naqueles olhos.  
  
"Você não sabe o quanto... Quer experimentar?" Faith jogou uma  
indireta.  
  
"Experimentar o que?" Buffy pensou um pouco. "Ah... ah...."  
Buffy ficou vermelha.  
  
"Estou brincando.... é claro que você não quer experimentar...."  
  
Tara e Willow trocaram olhares... Era impressão delas, ou Faith  
estava flertando com Buffy?! Willow começou a chutar Buffy por  
debaixo da mesa. Mas ela pareceu nem ligar.  
  
Buffy no momento estava contando a Faith a história de quando  
ela morrera, e Faith parecia estar adorando a história, não  
adorando o fato de Buffy Ter morrido, mas a história em si...  
Ela adorava histórias, quando estava na cadeia, ela teve que  
escutar muitas histórias.... Era cada história que contavam,  
que, deixaria qualquer bardo de boca aberta.  
  
"Quer dizer que você estava gostando de lá? Pela 'mor de Deus B!  
Prefiro mil vezes estar viva e pobre, do que morta e longe dos  
prazeres que a vida tem para oferecer...." disse Faith  
colocando a mão no queixo.  
  
"Faith virou filósofa...." disse Willow cinicamente. "Quem  
diria...."  
  
"Vocês precisam me levar mais a sério! To afim de ir no Bronze  
mais tarde... querem ir?"  
  
"Eu não..." respondeu Willow de imediato.  
  
"Não sei...." Buffy se levantou. "Faith.... vamos treinar?"  
  
"Tá bom..." Faith seguiu Buffy até a sala de treinamento.  
  
Faith ficou segurando o saco de areia enquanto Buffy dava socos,  
e chutes nele. Faith soltou o saco de areia, e ficou olhando  
para o corpo de Buffy. Ela estava tão ocupada prestando atenção  
nos movimentos de cada parte do corpo da loira que nem percebeu  
o chute que a loira direcionou para ela.  
  
"FAITH!!!!!" Tarde de mais, o chute acertara em cheio na cara  
de Faith que foi parar do outro lado da sala. "MEU DEUS!!!!!"  
  
"BUFFY!! BUFFY!!" Willow entrou correndo, e só viu Faith caída  
no chão e Buffy gritando. "BUFFY TUDO BEM????"  
  
"FAITH!!!" Buffy correu até onde estava Faith, e olhou bem para  
ela, tinha sangue escorrendo pela boca e nariz. "ACORDA...  
FAITH.... ACORDA...." Buffy deu leves tapas na cara de Faith  
que não acordava. "TARA! VAI CHAMAR O GILES!!!!"  
  
Tara saiu da sala e foi chamar Giles. Quando ele chegou Buffy  
ainda estava tentando acordar Faith. "O que houve??" Ele  
perguntou enquanto olhava para Faith.  
  
"Hm.... Eu estava treinando e ela segurando o saco de areia para  
mim.... daí eu fui dar 1 chute... e sei lá o que aconteceu...  
ela devia estar totalmente distraída e não percebeu.... e olha  
aí.... Giles... não foi minha intenção... Giles acorda ela...  
Giles... Giles.... diz que ela não morreu... eu não queria matar  
ela!" Buffy começou a se desesperar.  
  
"Wow B...." Faith acordou depois de um tempo, ela não parava  
de piscar os olhos. "Esse chute foi.... wow...." Ela passou a  
mão pela boca.  
  
"Faith! Que droga! O que deu em você?!"  
  
"Sei lá B.... me desliguei.... acontece...." Faith se levantou.  
  
"Claro.... mas precisa prestar mais atenção Faith... se fosse um  
vampiro, você provavelmente já estaria morta..." alertou Giles  
desaprovando a falta de atenção de Faith.  
  
"É... pelo menos sabemos que se a B acertar 1 vampiro com esse  
chute... ele é quem vai morrer.... e você tem que levar em conta  
que eu estou enferrujada... B... ainda afim de ir no Bronze?"  
  
"Totalmente... Acho que vou até levar a Dawn se ela estiver  
disposta." Buffy saiu da sala seguida por Faith.  
  
"Faz bem... às vezes é bom esquecer dos problemas escolares....  
hm... eu passo na sua casa tá? Lá pelas... 9pm."  
  
*****  
  
Faith estava tocando a campanhia, esperando alguém atender.  
Enquanto esperava, encostou na parede, e ficou pensando em como  
seria voltar a sua velha vida em Sunnydale.... ela ia criar uma  
rotina chata e entediante...: Casa, Magic Box, patrulha, Bronze,  
casa, Magic Box, patrulha, Bronze... ela se perguntava se iria  
agüentar.  
  
"Buffy!! a Faith tá aqui!" gritou Dawn abrindo a porta.  
  
"E aí WN? A B deixou você ir também?" sorriu Faith, Dawn não  
era nenhum pouco parecida com Buffy.... ela vivia pensando isso.  
  
"Ahan... acho que a Will e a Tara vão mais tarde.... e eu tenho  
q voltar 23:30...." comentou Dawn.  
  
"Hm... Oi B...." Faith olhou para Buffy, ela estava muito  
bonita.... um frente única preta, calça bege, sapato da mesma  
cor que a calça, cabelo solto....  
  
"Oi." Buffy olhou pra cara de Faith, ela sustentava aquele  
mesmo olhar da Magic Box, só que ela não conseguia identificar o  
que aquele olhar queria dizer.... Faith estava vestindo um  
casaco azul, calça de couro preta e 1 tênis azul. "Pensei que  
você ia 'mais você' hoje..."  
  
"Como assim???" Faith ficou confusa.  
  
"Mais.... sensual....."  
  
"Eu não estou sensual?!" Faith se desesperou um pouco.  
  
"Não! quer dizer, não é isso.... hm.... pensei que você ia  
vir.... estilo puta do século."  
  
"O quê?!" Faith tropeçou num paralelepípedo.  
  
"Digo... er.... o casaco... você... tipo.... er.... hm... não  
que você seja uma puta.... se bem que todo mundo te achava uma  
puta... mas... ai... quero dizer.... você... hm..." Buffy se  
enrolou toda no que ia dizer.  
  
"Já entendi.... você pensou que eu ia vir com uma blusa  
mínima... casaco de couro... bota.... e deixa eu ver... o que  
não te surpreendeu foi eu estar de calça de couro? O Angel me  
comprou esse casaco... e esse tênis... ele disse que não queria  
mais eu me vestindo daquele jeito..... e eu perguntei 'que  
jeito?' e ele disse 'garota de programa'... tudo bem... eu não  
me ofendi..." Faith pôs a mão no bolso do casaco.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"B.... já deu beijo hoje?" perguntou Faith insinuante.  
  
"Que tipo de pergunta é essa?!" exclamou Buffy.  
  
"Você já deu beijo hoje? Naquela pessoa.... sabe?"  
  
"NÃO! FAITH! Claro que não!!! Você já?"  
  
"Hoje?" Faith fez um beicinho. "Não... por falar nisso....  
acho que até esqueci como beijar é bom.... acho até que perdi a  
prática....."  
  
"Você? Perder a prática? Não tem outra coisa pra eu rir não?"  
Buffy deu 1 empurrãozinho em Faith.  
  
"B! eu fiquei 3 anos na seca! Sabe o que é isso? 3 anos sem  
beijar?! Deve Ter até teia na minha boca....." Faith assobiou.  
  
"Você não beijou ninguém na cadeia Faith?" perguntou Dawn  
ingenuamente.  
  
Buffy ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Dawnie... a cadeia onde ela  
estava só tinha murelhes...."  
  
"Não beijo mulher na cadeia.... não.... não é bom.... ela pode  
pensar que manda em você.... e depois você vai Ter que conviver  
com ela, até a sua pena ou a dela acabar. E as mulheres lá são  
muito... não fazem meu estilo." disse Faith sem nenhum pouco de  
vergonha.  
  
"Tenho medo de perguntar se você já....."  
  
"Já.... B.... não precisa se embaraçar por causa disso..... WN  
você já deu beijo francês?"  
  
Dawn ficou completamente vermelha quando sua irmã lançou 1 olhar  
do tipo ' se você mentir eu ligo para todas suas amigas' "Eu...  
eu... eu.... j... já....."  
  
"Acho que todo mundo ficou com vergonha depois dessa..... vamos  
mudar de assunto....." Faith quebrou o silêncio.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy, Dawn e Faith estavam sentadas à mesa conversando sobre o  
casamento de Anya e Xander, Faith olhou em volta, um monte de  
pessoas interessantes.... mas a maioria comprometida... 'será  
que não tem ninguém solteiro nessa cidade?!' Ela ainda não tinha  
21 anos, não podia beber.... e ela estava com uma tremenda  
vontade de beber... então ela teve uma idéia.  
  
"B..... hm.... será que não tem como você.... é... pegar uma  
bebida pra mim?" Faith fez uma cara de cachorrinho perdido e  
com fome que só ela sabe fazer.  
  
"Porque não vai você?" Buffy estava começando a se divertir.  
  
"Se eu não me engano.... você já tem mais de 21 anos né? Pois  
é.... eu não...." Faith manteve a mesma expressão de  
cachorrinho perdido.  
  
"E....? Nem pense nisso Faith! Sem chance de eu pegar bebida  
alcoólica pra você....." Buffy riu.  
  
"Ué.... Porque?! Só um drinkzinho B.... eu não quero passar a  
noite sem beber nada....." reclamou Faith.  
  
"Ninguém mandou você não Ter 21 anos.... e depois, porquê você  
não vai lá e pede um refrigerante igual a Dawn aqui...." Buffy  
apontou para o refrigerante que Dawn estava tomando.  
  
Dawn começou a fazer sinais para Faith virar para trás, ela se  
virou e viu 1 lindo rapaz convidando-a para dançar, Faith não se  
fez de boba e foi com ele pra pista de dança.  
  
"Por que todos os garotos mais lindos daqui chamam a Faith pra  
dançar ao invés de mim?" Buffy apoiou a mão no queixo..  
  
As duas irmãs não tiraram os olhos de Faith, ela parecia muito  
entretida com aquele rapaz.... os 2 já estavam de beijando!  
Então do nada, Faith desapareceu da pista de dança, e o rapaz  
que ela estava dançando, se sentou à mesa com alguns amigos.  
Elas então ficaram tentando encontrar Faith, e a encontraram  
encostada numa parede sendo beijada por uma mulher. Buffy e Dawn  
nunca tinham visto Faith beijar uma mulher.... ou melhor...  
nunca tinham visto mulher beijar mulher além de Willow e Tara,  
mas elas nunca haviam se beijado daquele jeito na frente  
delas..... aquilo era completamente novo!  
  
"EEWW....." Dawn logo se manifestou.  
  
Se Passado alguns minutos, elas viram Faith voltando com 1 copo  
de suco na mão. "Sentiram minha falta?" Perguntou ela  
sorridente.  
  
"Sabe.... essa é uma pergunta muito, mas muito difícil de se  
responder...." disse Buffy, sem dar muita atenção para a volta  
de Faith.  
  
"Eu sei.... por isso eu perguntei...." No fundo, ela não tinha  
gostado do que Buffy dissera.... no fundo, aquilo a machucara...  
mas ela levou na esportiva.  
  
"Hm... a gente viu... você tirou mesmo as teias...." comentou  
Dawn.  
  
"Ah... vocês viram né.... pois é...." Faith sentiu alguém a  
cutucando, ela virou para trás, e viu um homem, no mínimo uns 10  
anos mais velho que ela.  
  
"Quer dançar?" perguntou o homem.  
  
"Não...." respondeu Faith.  
  
Buffy e Dawn olharam para Faith espantadas, ela rejeitou um  
cara! Que milagre!!! Faith nunca rejeitava ninguém, independente  
dessa pessoa ser mais velha ou não....  
  
O que não faltou foi gente querendo dançar com Faith, e todas  
essas pessoas levaram um pé na bunda, Faith rejeitou o convite  
de todos e todas.... Buffy estava louca pra descobrir o que se  
passava na cabeça da morena pra ela dar um fora em todos os  
interessados. Será que a galinha que existia dentro de Faith  
morreu?  
  
"Faith.... o que deu em você?! Esse já foi a 7ª pessoa que  
chegou em você e você deu um fora...."  
  
Faith preferiu nem responder a pergunta que Buffy fizera.  
  
Dawn sentiu uma pessoa a cutucando. Antes de se virar e ver o  
garoto que estava atrás dela, ela falou baixinho ao ouvido de  
Buffy "Buffy... por favor... deixa... deixa eu dançar com  
ele... deixa... deixa...."  
  
Buffy se virou para o garoto, ele parecia boa pinta. "Tá  
bom...."  
  
Dawn se virou para o garoto que a convidou para dançar, e ela  
nem pensou direito e já foi com ele para pista de dança.  
  
"Ela está crescendo...." disse Buffy meio deprimida, ninguém  
chegara nela até agora.  
  
"Ela já tem 16, dá um tempo! B..... eu acho que até sei qual vai  
ser sua resposta.... mas...." Faith olhou pro rapaz que estava  
atrás de Buffy, e lhe lançou um olhar assassino.  
  
"Oi... er... afim de dançar?" o rapaz interrompeu Faith.  
  
"Claro!" respondeu Buffy.  
  
'Que saco eu que ia convidar ela! Seu idiota! Se eu te ver de  
novo na minha frente você é um homem morto' pensou Faith. Ela  
ainda não entendia o que era isso que ela sentia pela Buffy....  
e nem sabia se algum dia, ela conseguiria entender  
  
Estava tocando Irresistible, Buffy estava aos beijos com o rapaz  
que tinha a convidado para dançar, ela tinha certeza que Faith a  
estava observando, ela tinha certeza que Faith estava com  
ciúmes.... mas ciúmes de que? De quem? Dela? Impossível! Buffy e  
o rapaz se separaram, e ela viu que Faith tinha ido embora....  
mas o que era isso?! Faith indo embora? Eram só 10:23pm! Faith  
nunca ia embora nesse horário..... Buffy começou a ficar confusa  
quanto a Faith.....  
  
*****  
  
5 DIAS DEPOIS  
  
Faith e Buffy estavam cada vez mais próximas uma da outra, Faith  
com medo de não controlar seus sentimentos, e estragar tudo.  
Buffy um tanto quanto confusa quanto à mudança de Faith....  
Faith mudou tanto que tinha vezes que ela se perguntava quem era  
essa morena que um dia ela já foi conhecida como a psicótica  
mais galinha de Sunnydale.  
  
"Faith.... o Angel ligou e falou que vai mandar umas pessoas  
para darem um jeito na mansão...."  
  
"O que? Mas a mansão tá perfeita!...." Faith mentiu.  
  
"Ele que falou que vão pintar.... dar 1 jeito nos fios da  
casa.... e também falou que está sem luz.... Faith... você tem  
estado numa casa sem luz durante todos esses dias?!"  
  
"É, era o único lugar que eu tinha pra ficar, então eu nem  
reclamei.... mas.... eu vou dormir onde em B?! Essas coisas de  
pintura.... demoram muito né não?"  
  
"Na minha casa...."  
  
"Ahan... e a bruxinha ruiva? Ela mora com você...."  
  
"Não tem problema.... a gente dá um jeito....."  
  
"Sério mesmo B... não precisa me hospedar na sua casa...."  
  
"Sério mesmo... você vai dormir lá em casa enquanto a mansão  
estiver em obras.... Eu não quero você vadiando por aí, vou  
ficar de olhos bem abertos, enquanto você estiver na minha  
casa." Buffy agarrou Faith pelo braço e a conduziu para fora da  
Magic Box. "Você vai lá, pega suas roupas e aparece lá em  
casa...."  
  
Faith foi para a Mansão pegar suas coisas como Buffy pedira....  
era incrível o jeito como as coisas estavam andando, com exceção  
de Willow e Giles que ainda tinham muita desconfiança nela,  
estava dando tudo certo, a galera estava tentando conviver com  
ela, tentando não julga-la... se bem que isso as vezes era  
difícil.... Às vezes, Xander e Buffy jogavam todos seus erros do  
passado na cara dela e nem percebiam, ou nem ligavam que estavam  
dizendo essas coisas.... Willow a ignorava, Giles a tratava como  
uma delinqüente.... mas tirando isso estava tudo correndo  
bem.... ela até fizera amizade com Spike... que como ela, está  
tentando se redimir.... mas ele é um vampiro... com um chip...  
então ela não podia se comparar a ele... não mesmo.... mas ela  
insistia em se comparar a ele....  
  
*****  
  
"Faith.... eu não tenho nada pra comer... quer que eu peça uma  
pizza?" perguntou Buffy da cozinha.  
  
"Oi? Não.... não precisa não...." respondeu Faith, que só  
estava sendo educada, ela estava morrendo de fome.  
  
"Faith.... eu sei que no fundo você quer uma pizza...." Buffy  
pegou o telefone e ligou para uma pizzaria.  
  
Faith ligou a TV, estava dando um noticiário, e o mais incrível,  
era que o noticiário era sobre ela..... depoimentos....  
Willow.... peraí... Willow? Willow deu uma entrevista sobre ela!  
  
"B! CORRE! VEM VER ISSO!!!" Gritou Faith da sala.  
  
Buffy apareceu na sala, a tempo de ver Willow falando muito mal  
da Faith "Faith?" Ela perguntou meio hesitante.  
  
"5 por 5 B, eu não ligo.... quer dizer... as pessoas que viram  
isso vão Ter uma imagem da velha Faith, não da nova..."  
  
"E você liga para o que as pessoas vão dizer? Seja você mesma  
Faith.... você tem que viver o agora.... o que você fez no  
passado não tem mais TANTA importância..."  
  
"É, a Willow me odeia, por falar em Willow.... onde ela está?"  
  
"Ah... ela a Tara e a Dawn foram numa reunião Wicca, eu deixei a  
Dawn ir, porquê elas falaram que era só uma... reunião, sem  
muitos feitiços.... daí elas vão dormir na casa que vai ser a  
reunião...."  
  
"Odeio me meter nessas coisas de família sabe, mas... acho que  
você faz bem em deixar a Dawn freqüentar essas reuniões....  
tipo... esquece...." Faith achou que se falasse mais, ela ia  
acabar se enrolando.  
  
"Não.. você tá certa.... a vida dela é rodeada de vampiros,  
demônios... digo.... é pra ela não ficar deslocada entende?"  
explicou Buffy  
  
"Sei..."  
  
******  
  
"Willow agente viu a entrevista, foi péssima! Você só falou mal  
da Faith!" disse Tara.  
  
"Só disse a verdade, só disse o que ela realmente é, MÁ!"  
  
"Má, é o que ela é agora?"  
  
"É Willow... a Tara tem a razão, a Faith mudou sabe... você só  
disse o que ela foi no passado e o hoje? Onde entra nessa  
história?" Dawn concordou com Tara, Faith mudou..... e muito.  
  
"Olha.... só vamos seguir nosso caminho... e esquecer isso  
tá.... se a gente demorar muito vamos chegar tarde...." Willow  
mudou de assunto.  
  
"Tá.... só torça para Faith não Ter visto essa entrevista...."  
  
"Ah Tara.... chega de falar de Faith.... Dawn quer um sorvete?"  
  
*****  
  
DING DONG  
  
"Deve ser a Pizza....."  
  
"E aí benzinho... precisa de companhia?"  
  
"Benzinho a sua vó.... e além do mais eu já tenho companhia...."  
  
O office boy se inclinou para ver quem a estava acompanhando e  
viu Faith sentada no sofá.  
  
"Ah.... a psicótica...." O office boy entregou a pizza e a nota  
fiscal para Buffy.  
  
"Ei... cala a boca.... ela não é psicótica... pelo menos não por  
enquanto.... agora tchau..." Buffy pagou e fechou a porta na  
cara do office boy.  
  
"Obrigada B..."  
  
"Pelo que?"  
  
"Defender meu ego.... mas nem vai adiantar muito.... cara... a  
Willow falou muito mal de mim...." Faith ainda ficava muito  
tímida (coisa que ela nunca foi) ao lado de Buffy.  
  
"Desde que a Willow se tornou mais poderosa, ela tem passado dos  
limites... as besteiras que ela falou de você.... Faith... eu  
espero que você não seja mais assim..." Buffy olhou nos olhos  
de Faith. "A Will pode nem te dar uma Segunda chance, mas no  
mínimo ela tem que te respeitar...."  
  
Faith e Buffy ficaram se olhando, nenhuma das duas querendo  
quebrar essa conexão.... então Buffy viu aquele mesmo olhar...  
aquele mesmo olhar que ela sempre via na cara de Faith quando  
ela a olhava, e então ela traduziu aquele olhar.... amor....  
  
"Faith.... feche os olhos..."  
  
Faith ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Pra que?"  
  
"Feche os olhos...." A voz de Buffy soou como uma música para  
os ouvidos de Faith, que fechou os olhos.  
  
'Nada a perder Buffy, faça logo isso... nada a perder...' Buffy  
aproximou seus lábios aos de Faith, e a beijou, porém o que ela  
não esperava aconteceu, Faith se afastou.  
  
"Buffy!" Tinha 1 tom de confusão na voz de Faith.  
  
Ooops... isso não era um bom sinal... Faith nunca a chamava de  
Buffy... e quando chamava, boa coisa não era.... Buffy olhava  
para Faith com um olhar indecifrável, ela estava pálida, não  
sabia o que dizer, ou o que fazer.  
  
"B...."  
  
Faith aproximou seu rosto, olhando fixamente para os olhos de  
Buffy, esta sentiu um frio na barriga. Sem fecharem os olhos,  
seus lábios se tocaram, doce e suavemente. Faith afastou sua  
boca por um instante. Seus lábios se tocaram novamente, mas  
desta vez, as duas fecharam os olhos. Buffy brincou um pouco com  
os lábios de Faith, chupando-os para em seguida, explorar melhor  
a boca da morena. O beijo se tornou mais ardente. As línguas se  
encontravam, ambas querendo explorar mais a boca da outra. No  
final do beijo, Faith continuou com os olhos fechados por alguns  
instantes, ao abri-los encontrou o mais doce sorriso nos lábios  
de Buffy. Faith puxou a cabeça da outra caça vampiros para mais  
um beijo. Sua língua invadiu a boca de Buffy com torpor. Todo o  
medo e insegurança que a dominou foram substituídos por um  
enorme desejo, elas continuaram a se beijar por mais um longo  
tempo.  
  
Buffy começou a explorar o corpo de Faith, abdômen, coxas,  
seios.... porém Faith de novo se afastou.  
  
"B.... pára, pára... pára...." interrompeu Faith meio ofegante.  
  
"Que foi Faithy?" Buffy tentou beijar a morena de novo, mas ela  
se afastou mais ainda. "Tá bom Faith.... qual o problema?"  
  
"Eu acho que você só tá me usando.... eu acho que você só quer  
descobrir como é ficar com uma mulher... Buffy.... eu acho que  
amanhã de manhã eu vou Ter que levantar mais cedo e te deixar  
dormindo..." Faith estava meio hesitante. "E isso vai estragar  
tudo.... eu vim aqui para consertar as coisas, não estragar as  
coisas...."  
  
"E se eu disser que eu estou te usando?! E se eu disser que só  
quero saber como é Ter uma mulher na cama... e se eu disser que  
eu quero você longe de mim quando tudo isso acabar?" Buffy  
estava quase gritando.  
  
Faith começou a estalar os dedos. "Não vou dizer que não  
aceitaria isso.... o meu sonho é Ter você em meus braços, te  
possuir.... mas.... não... se é isso que você quer.... vá a  
procura de outra mulher..."  
  
"O quê?!" Buffy não acreditou no que ouviu.  
  
"B, eu tenho medo... medo de sair mal nessa história.... eu  
tenho medo de meu coração não agüentar... B... eu te amo...."  
Faith parou um pouco, se ela disse isso, tinha que dizer tudo.  
"Sabe aquele dia no Bronze? Que eu rejeitei um monte de gente  
que chegou em mim? Eu rejeitei por que não era com eles que eu  
queria dançar, beijar... Era você..." Faith ficou vermelha, ela  
nunca ficou vermelha, ela estava com sua face queimando... ela  
queria ir embora... com medo de levar um fora.... mas não....  
essa não é a nova Faith... a nova Faith não foge de nada.  
  
"Faith... eu... ah... eu... er..." Buffy ficou igual à Willow  
quando não sabia o que dizer.  
  
"Tudo bem... esquece que eu falei isso... esquece que a gente se  
beijou...." Faith se levantou.  
  
O que era isso afinal?! Novela mexicana???? Quem era essa  
garota?! Rejeitando uma noite com a pessoa que ela sempre  
desejou....  
  
Buffy já iludira Spike... fizera ele pensar que ela queria algo  
mais.... mas a Faith... era a Faith... não era o Spike... Spike  
era um vampiro idiota que ela beijou, transou.... e que a  
amava.... Faith... era uma garota... ex presidiária.... que  
também a amava, Buffy estava tentando tomar uma decisão... e sua  
cabeça estava cheia delas.... agora só cabia a ela escolher  
uma....  
  
"Faith.... eu.... não tenho palavras..." Buffy deu 1 sorriso  
sem graça.  
  
Faith estava parada perto da porta, e Buffy em pé ao lado da TV,  
elas não mais se olhavam, não sabiam mais o que fazer, então  
tentaram fixar seus pensamentos em objetos da casa.  
  
Faith ficou olhando para a pizza que até agora estava em cima da  
mesinha.  
  
Buffy fixou seu olhar na TV que agora estava desligada.  
  
Ambas estavam com pensamentos ambíguos.  
  
"Faith? Hm... é..." Buffy se aproximou de Faith.  
  
"Claro!" Faith beijou Buffy, a pegou no colo e subiu as escadas  
até o quarto da loira que estava tendo um pouco de trabalho para  
abrir a porta, mas quando abriu, as duas se trancaram lá.  
  
******  
  
// Ela dormiu, no calor dos meu braços  
E eu acordei sem saber se era um sonho  
A algum tempo atrás, pensei em te dizer  
Que eu nunca caí nas suas armadilhas de amor  
Naquele amor, a sua maneira  
Perdendo meu tempo a noite inteira  
Não mandarei cinzas de rosas  
Nem penso em contar os nossos segredos. //  
  
Buffy acordou, e com a mão procurou o corpo de Faith a seu lado,  
mas Faith não estava mais lá.... ela se levantou, vestiu uma  
roupa e desceu as escadas. Eram apenas 6h quando as duas  
finalmente se cansaram e resolveram parar. Buffy desceu as  
escadas chamando pela morena, mas acabou que encontrou Faith  
dormindo no sofá... ela era tão linda quando dormia.... nem  
parecia que ela já tinha matado um ser humano.  
  
Buffy se debruçou sobre Faith e lhe deu 1 leve beijo na boca.  
"Faith?"  
  
Faith pouco a pouco foi abrindo os olhos, ela quase levou 1  
susto ao ver Buffy ajoelhada ao lado do sofá sorrindo para ela.  
"B.... er... desculpa... eu.... é... não to acostumada a ...."  
  
"Tudo bem... olha só... eu vou preparar o café, o que você vai  
querer?" perguntou Buffy mantendo o mesmo sorriso.  
  
"Qualquer coisa..." Faith abriu 1 sorriso quando Buffy lhe deu  
mais 1 leve beijo na boca.  
  
"Desculpa, eu acho que estou exagerando demais nessa coisa  
afetiva da manhã...." Buffy se levantou, e se dirigiu para a  
cozinha.  
  
"Não... até que eu to gostando sabe...." Faith abraçou Buffy  
por trás e beijou a bochecha da loira. "Quando as 3 chegam?"  
  
"Não sei... hm... tá afim de ir na Magic Box depois?" perguntou  
Buffy  
  
O clima entre as duas estava meio pesado, elas estavam com  
vergonha uma da outra, fugiam dos olhares uma da outra, Faith  
porquê não tinha experiência com esse tipo de afetividade, e  
Buffy... bem Buffy não tinha nenhum motivo óbvio.  
  
"Tá bom, mas B... eu to com sono...." Faith voltou para sala  
seguida de Buffy.  
  
"É... eu também...." Buffy se sentou ao lado de Faith no sofá,  
e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Faith que encostou a sua na  
cabeça de Buffy, e as duas dormiram assim.  
  
Acordaram com o baque da porta, anunciando a chegada de Willow,  
Dawn e Tara, Faith logo se afastou de Buffy. "E aí Willow?  
Obrigada pelo elogio... ex rebelde sem causa...." Faith viu a  
cara confusa de Willow. "É... eu vi a sua entrevista.... Oi  
WN... tudo bem?"  
  
"Nossa! To Ótima! A reunião foi muito legal! Eu aprendi a fazer  
1 feitiço do sininho! É... quando você tiver uma coisa muito  
importante pra fazer, uns sininhos ficam tocando.... muito  
legal!" Dawn se animou.  
  
Os olhos de Faith estavam fechando sozinhos, e Buffy, nem  
acordara, agora ela estava com a cabeça encostada na coxa de  
Faith, e dormia profundamente.  
  
Dawn se sentou no chão, e ficou procurando o controle da TV,  
quando achou, ela ligou a TV, e quando ligou, deu aquele  
chiado... um chiado horrível e alto... que fez Buffy se  
assustar, e se levantar tão repentinamente que ela bateu com a  
cabeça no queixo de Faith.  
  
"Meu Deus! Faith! Desculpa!!!" Buffy reparou na cara de sono e  
de dor de Faith "Desculpa... desculpa...."  
  
"Tá bom B..." Faith se espreguiçou e bocejou. "Sabe o que eu  
acho? Acho que a gente deve ir à Magic Box..."  
  
"Tá... Dawn... a gente vai à Magic Box....." Ela bocejou "Mais  
tarde a gente volta..."  
  
******  
  
A Magic Box estava lotada quando as duas chegaram, era gente pra  
lá e pra cá, deixando Anya e Giles malucos. Elas se dirigiram  
direto para a sala de treinamento, e se deitaram no chão  
mesmo... dormiram uma nos braços da outra.  
  
Quando Buffy acordou, deviam ser umas 11h, Faith ainda estava  
dormindo, era a 2ª vez no dia que ela pensava em quão linda  
Faith era quando dormia.... tão inocente... tão desprotegida....  
  
"B....?" Faith acordou, e viu Buffy olhando para ela. "B???"  
Faith roubou 1 beijo. "B???"  
  
Buffy percebeu que Faith estava lhe chamando. "O quê?!"  
  
"Calma..."  
  
"Calma o quê?" Buffy não estava prestando muita atenção no que  
Faith estava dizendo.  
  
Faith beijou Buffy, suas línguas se entrelaçavam, num beijo  
molhado, e sensual, Faith correu a mão pelo corpo de Buffy que  
gemeu em sua boca, ela adorava quando Buffy gemia...  
  
"Faith... eu acho que aqui não é o lugar mais apropriado...."  
disse Buffy que olhou bem nos olhos de Faith.  
  
"Eu adoro aventuras....." Faith sentou sob o abdômen de Buffy,  
e beijou o pescoço da loira, depois beijou sua boca de novo.  
  
"Eu sei...." Buffy pôs as mãos na cintura de Faith, e a  
empurrou para o lado. Dessa vez, ela estava em cima de Faith.  
"Mas... eu não acho que...."  
  
Faith começou a fazer cócegas em Buffy que se contorcia de tanto  
rir. "O que estava dizendo Buffy?" Faith continuou a fazer  
cócegas em Buffy que implorava para ela parar. "Hm... qual a  
palavra mágica?"  
  
"Faith! Pára! Por favor... por favor..." disse Buffy entre  
risos.  
  
"Não ganho nada?" Faith continuou.  
  
Buffy entendeu o que Faith queria, mas não ia entregar assim tão  
facilmente.... começou a fazer cócegas em Faith também.  
  
"Não é justo!"  
  
"Não existe justiça numa guerra de cócegas Faith..."  
  
As duas rolavam pelo chão, nenhuma sabia se isso era um joguinho  
muito do engraçado, ou se era só uma simples guerra de  
cócegas....  
  
"Tudo bem.... no 3 agente pára... 1... 2... 3..." As duas  
pararam, e sorriram ofegantes uma pra outra. "Faith! Você nunca  
mais faça isso!"  
  
"Não prometo nada...." Faith se levantou, e abriu a porta, não  
havia mais tantos fregueses na loja.  
  
"Vocês treinaram muito não?!" Anya lançou um olhar duvidoso  
para as duas.  
  
"É.... Anya...você e o Xander podem passar lá em casa mais  
tarde..." disse Buffy que ainda estava vermelha de tanto rir.  
  
*****  
  
Faith, Buffy, Tara e Anya estavam sentadas no sofá, Xander, Dawn  
e Willow no chão, estavam vendo um filme que estava passando na  
TV.  
  
"Wow......... que beijo é esse heim?!" comentou Faith depois do  
beijo que o casal do filme trocou.  
  
"SHHHHHH!!!"  
  
O filme finalmente acabou, Dawn estava dormindo, Willow  
morgando, as únicas pessoas que estavam realmente acordadas eram  
Faith e Buffy, que resolveram acordar todos.  
  
"Ah.... tudo bem... a gente já vai indo... né Xander?! Vamos dar  
uns beijos...." Anya puxou Xander pelo braço, e os dois saíram.  
  
Willow ficou olhando para Faith na esperança de que ela fizesse  
o mesmo, mas ela continuou sentada no sofá, ao lado de Buffy.  
"Faith? Você não tem que ir não?" Willow apontou pra porta.  
  
"Ah! Esqueci de avisar... a Faith vai dormir aqui por alguns  
dias... a mansão tá em obras...." disse Buffy acordando Dawn e  
mandando ela ir pra cama.  
  
"O QUÊ?!" Willow indagou.  
  
"É isso ai Will... ela vai dormir aqui....."  
  
"Tá bom Buffy...." Willow lançou um olhar 'não acredito nisso'  
para Buffy, pegou Tara pela mão e subiu as escadas.  
  
Buffy e Faith se beijaram, só que dessa vez foi Buffy que pegou  
Faith no colo e a carregou até seu quarto.  
  
******  
  
Buffy estava abraçada a Faith, sua cabeça encostada em seu  
ombro, e sua mão sob a barriga dela. Quando os 1ºs raios de sol  
atingiram o rosto de Faith, ela se levantou.  
  
"Não vai embora não Faith...." disse Buffy com uma voz  
sonolenta.  
  
"Calma B... só vou fechar a cortina..." disse Faith com uma voz  
tranqüila.  
  
"Tá, agora que já fechou, faz favor de voltar pra cama."  
  
Faith voltou a se deitar ao lado de Buffy, a puxou para mais  
perto de seu corpo e lhe deu um beijo na testa. "Bom dia B..."  
  
"Bom dia Faithy... dormiu bem?" Buffy estava com os olhos  
fechados.  
  
"Não... que pergunta né B?" Faith deu 1 beijo no olho de Buffy.  
  
"Ah... claro, então eu vou mudar de pergunta..." Buffy abriu os  
olhos e olhou para Faith. "Foi bom?"  
  
Faith sorriu e beijou Buffy na boca. "Ótimo..."  
  
Passado-se algumas horas, elas ouvem alguém bater na porta  
"Buffy! Buffy!" Era a voz de Willow.  
  
Como não obteve resposta, ela começou a tentar abrir a porta,  
mas estava trancada "Buffy! Você falou que a Faith ia dormir  
aqui, mas cadê ela???"  
  
As duas lá dentro começaram a rir. "B... melhor você abrir a  
porta.... e despista-la...."  
  
"Porque?"  
  
"Pra não dar muito na cara.... não quero que fiquem sabendo  
disso agora...."  
  
"Disso o que?"  
  
_ "Disso.... dessa coisa entre nós..."  
  
"Ah... que coisa?" Buffy realmente queria saber o que ela era  
para Faith.  
  
"Esse lance..."  
  
"Que lance?" insistiu Buffy.  
  
"Não sei B.... depois agente discute isso tá bom?! Agora faz o  
que eu te falei antes que a ruivinha abra a porta com magia..."  
  
"Tá.... já vai Willow!!!" Buffy se envolveu no lençol, Faith  
pegou suas roupas e se escondeu do outro lado da cama.  
  
"Pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.... seu casaco  
estava jogado aqui fora... e... e... vejo que você teve um sono  
agitado... sua cama tá toda desarrumada..."  
  
"É.... é... sono de caça vampiros Willow..." Buffy se explicou.  
  
"Entendo... mas cadê a Faith? A mala dela está lá embaixo, mas  
ela não está..."  
  
"Deve estar do lado de fora Willow.... respirando ar fresco....  
vamos lá pra baixo preparar o café, o que acha?"  
  
Buffy se vestiu e desceu para a cozinha com Willow. Faith saiu  
de debaixo da cama, colocou suas roupas e desceu até a sala,  
bateu a porta e foi para a cozinha.  
  
"Bom dia ruivinha... bom dia B..." Faith lançou um olhar cheio  
de amor e desejo para Buffy, e Willow percebeu....  
  
"Bom dia Faithy... não preciso nem perguntar se dormiu bem....  
tá com uma cara...."  
  
"Insônia..." Faith se sentou numa cadeira.  
  
Buffy e Faith ficavam trocando olhares cheios de desejo, porém  
Willow só parecia perceber os olhares que Faith lançava para  
Buffy.  
  
"Faith.... o que vai querer comer?"  
  
"Qualquer coisa B...."  
  
"Que tal omelete queimado?" disse Willow com sarcasmo.  
  
"Acredite, já comi coisas piores...." Faith sorriu. "Você me  
odeia heim?! Ei B... acho que eu vou dar uma volta...."  
  
"Tá, não demora muito não..."  
  
"Tá...." Faith saiu pela porta da cozinha.  
  
Willow viu Faith saindo e se voltou para Buffy. "Temos que  
conversar" disse com uma voz séria  
  
"Sobre..?" Buffy estava totalmente despreocupada.  
  
"A Faith! Você viu como ela olha pra você?! Buffy... se liga...  
eu acho que ela é sapatão e fica dando em cima de você.... tem  
que mandar ela embora! Antes que o lobo te pegue!!!"  
  
Buffy começou a rir sem parar, Willow não percebera seus  
olhares... "E você não é? Pois é Will.... eu não te mandei  
embora..."  
  
"Buffy! pelo menos eu não dou em cima de você..."  
  
"Tá bom Will... deixa que eu dou uns cansaço nela ok?"  
  
*****  
  
Já eram 9a.m, estavam todos na cozinha, menos Faith.  
  
"Buffy... você gosta de alguém"? perguntou Dawn de boca cheia.  
  
"O quê?!" Buffy quase cuspiu a comida fora. "Se eu gosto ou  
não é coisa minha... você não tem nada haver com isso Dawn..."  
  
"A Buffy... o que custa? Só 1 sim, ou 1 não..." insistiu  
Willow.  
  
"Will... até você?! Tudo bem... tudo bem... eu acho que estou  
afim de uma pessoa."  
  
"Uhuu... B está afim de alguém...." Faith apareceu na cozinha e  
se intrometeu na conversa. "Podemos saber quem é essa pessoa???"  
Faith riu.  
  
Willow falou ao ouvido de Buffy. "Ela tá com ciúmes..."  
  
"Uhuu... não, não pode saber... agora já que a Srt. Se  
intrometeu... eu te faço a mesma pergunta.... gosta de alguém?"  
  
"Nossa B.... você sabe qual a resposta... pra que a pressão???"  
Faith ficou vermelha ao ver que as 4 estavam olhando para ela.  
"Hm... pode parecer meio impossível.... mas sim... eu gosto de  
alguém... e não, não vou falar quem WN...." Faith se adiantou  
antes que Dawn pudesse perguntar. "E você?"  
  
"EU?!" Dawn ficou envergonhada "Eu... é.... sim..."  
  
"Só espero que não seja um vampiro..." brincou Buffy "Ei Dawn  
algum plano pra hoje?"  
  
"Não sei..."  
  
"Tive uma idéia... por que não vai pra casa de uma amiga, e se  
diverte no bom sentido com ela?"  
  
"Sério?!" Dawn ficou esperançosa.  
  
"Sério.... e toma..." Buffy deu 10 dólares para Dawn.  
  
"Você é a melhor irmã do mundo!" exclamou Dawn que correu para  
o telefone e ligou para uma amiga, que também pareceu vibrar com  
isso.  
  
"Buffy, Willow e eu podemos levar Dawn na casa da amiga dela..."  
se ofereceu Tara.  
  
"Não... pode deixar que a Faith e eu levamos a Dawn agora  
mesmo.... você pega tudo o que quiser levar e vamos...."  
  
*****  
  
E as 3 saíram, o tempo logo mudou, nuvens escuras se formaram no  
céu, um vento cortante e gelado, anunciava uma chuva daquelas  
que não se viam a séculos.  
  
Faith se aproximou de Buffy e cochichou ao seu ouvido "Eu queria  
te abraçar... mas..."  
  
"Abraça...." disse Buffy.  
  
"Bah.... deixa pra lá...." Faith soltou um suspiro.  
  
"Vai logo!"  
  
"Naahh"  
  
"Siiimm!!!"  
  
"Agora não...."  
  
"Sim, agora sim...."  
  
"Tá, tá bom B...." Faith apoiou o braço no ombro de Buffy.  
"Resolvido?"  
  
"Gente! Do que vocês tão falando??? Quero saber!!! Por que  
vários 'sims e nãos' ??? deixa eu saber por favor!" Dawn ficou  
muito interessada.  
  
"Não!" Buffy ignorou Dawn. "Eu falei para você me abraçar, não  
se apoiar em mim Faith! Será que eu vou Ter que te ensinar?!"  
Buffy passou a mão pelo pescoço de Faith e a puxou para mais  
perto dela.  
  
"Tá bom, tá bom, tá bom...." Faith se desvencilhou do braço de  
Buffy e se afastou um pouco, só que não prestou atenção para  
onde estava andando, e bateu num poste. Dawn foi a primeira a  
rir.  
  
Ainda no caminho, elas compraram chocolates, a pedido de Faith  
que disse que estava necessitada de um chocolate. Dawn estava se  
divertindo no caminho para a casa de sua amiga.  
  
"É aqui...." Dawn apontou para uma casa, Faith arregalou os  
olhos, definitivamente, era casa de gente rica.  
  
"Aham...." disse Faith comendo mais uma barra de chocolate.  
"Hm... depois que você sai da cadeia, você aprecia mais o sabor  
de um simples chocolate.. lá só tinha umas gororobas horríveis!  
"  
  
"Tchau Dawnie... se cuida...." Buffy abraçou a irmã.  
  
"É... isso... tchau WN...." Faith deu um tchauzinho quando viu  
Dawn entrando no jardim da amiga.  
  
Faith e Buffy pegaram o caminho de volta, se desse, elas não  
pegariam a chuva que estava por vir, estava frio, e nenhuma das  
duas tinham casaco. "B! Você não liga para as pessoas que estão  
olhando para nós não né?" Faith tentou se aquecer um pouco  
esfregando a mão nos braços.  
  
"Faith.... deixa de paranóia, claro que não ligo." Buffy  
sorriu, e entrou na frente da morena fazendo a mesma parar. "E  
então? Afinal, qual o nosso lance?"  
  
Faith sentiu sua face queimar, ela não esperava por essa  
pergunta agora. "É... eu.... eu... não sei não B.... qual é?"  
  
Buffy não falou nada, só olhou nos olhos de Faith.  
  
"Er.... por que tá me olhando assim?? Pára de me olhar assim!!"  
Faith ficou mais vermelha ainda.  
  
Buffy continuou com o mesmo olhar na cara.  
  
"B, eu acho que.... é.... quer que eu te peça em namoro?? Quando  
eu saí da cadeia, eu deixei uma coisa bem clara na minha  
cabeça...." Faith fez uma pausa, e quase soltou uma risada.  
"Eu não deixaria coisas mal resolvidas... então vamos resolver  
isso.... Bem... se você quiser só ficar, a gente fica, se você  
quiser ser só 'parceiras de orgasmo' nós seremos, por mim tudo  
bem.... só não parta meu coração... deixa eu te fazer uma  
pergunta... você não tá namorando não, está?"  
  
"N-n-não...." Buffy gaguejou, estava chocada com o que Faith  
dissera... Então ela se lembrou do Spike... e só em pensar sobre  
tudo aquilo que aconteceu entre eles.... e se ela o tivesse  
levado a sério.... não... nada de 'se'.... Buffy sentia nojo do  
vampiro.... mas um dia lhe disseram que quando a gente nega uma  
coisa.... essa coisa é o que a gente mais deseja.... mas ela não  
desejava Spike... disso ela tinha certeza.  
  
"Então...? Afim...?" perguntou Faith meio hesitante.  
  
"Então o que?? Afim de que..??"  
  
"Não me faça fazer isso B...." Faith fez uma cara meio de  
desgosto.  
  
"Isso o que?" Buffy estava se fazendo de desentendida.  
  
"Porque eu?! Ah não... qualé B...?" Faith ficou meio indignada.  
  
Buffy arregalou os olhos.  
  
"Não ria.... Buffy quer namorar comigo?" Faith pegou na mão de  
Buffy, e ficou vermelha dos pés a cabeça.  
  
Começou a chover, um temporal, de pingos grossos, logo um cheiro  
de terra atingiu os narizes das duas. Buffy olhou para Faith e  
riu. "Hm...."  
  
"Tudo bem... sabia que você não ia querer, aliás... quem ia  
querer namorar com uma ex presidiária....?" Faith afastou cabelo  
de sua face. "Eu acho que é melhor a gente ir andando... não  
quero pegar uma pneumonia..."  
  
"Na verdade, eu ia dizer sim... mas, eu quero aliança... quero  
ver o que a galera vai falar...." Buffy acariciou o rosto de  
Faith, e sorriu. O que exatamente estava acontecendo? Faith  
geralmente depois de uma transa nunca pedia o indivíduo em  
namoro... isso era hilário, ridículo, fofo, romântico... era o  
que Buffy pensava... ela não amava Faith... mas isso podia ser  
resolvido... claro que podia.... e a queda que Buffy tinha pela  
morena facilitava as coisas....  
  
"Aliança?! A Willow e a Tara não usam, por que nós deveríamos?"  
  
"É, mas, é que eu nunca usei uma, e é o que eu disse, que quero  
ver o que os Scoobies vão pensar..."  
  
"Se você quer tanto..." Faith se aproximou de Buffy, até  
encostar seu nariz no da loira, ambas fecharam os olhos e seus  
lábios se encontraram, ficaram se beijando por uns 5 minutos,  
até perceberem que estavam no meio da calçada, alguns  
pervertidos de guarda-chuva não paravam de olhar para as duas, e  
algumas velhinhas do outro lado da rua balançando a cabeça em  
desgosto  
  
Faith pôs a mão envolta do pescoço de Buffy, e Buffy pousou sua  
mão envolta do quadril de Faith. "Aliança de namoro é prateada  
né?"  
  
"Lógico... a não ser que você queira casar comigo..."  
  
"Venhamos e convenhamos" Faith se assustou com a palavra casar,  
ela odiava essa palavra... assim como odiava a palavra  
namoro.... mas com Buffy ela podia abrir uma exceção.....  
  
"Claro..."  
  
******  
  
1 Mês se passou, Willow e Faith quase não se olhavam na cara, a  
bruxa achava uma absurdo Faith estar hospedada lá a 1 mês... tá  
certo que a mansão está em obras mas... será que ela não podia  
arranjar um hotel pra ficar? Dawn adorava morar com Faith,  
adorava as estórias que a caça vampiros contava para ela, e  
Faith era a única que não a tratava como criança, Tara também a  
adorava, mas procurava não falar muito nela quando Willow estava  
por perto. Buffy parecia ser a mais contente.. ela ainda não  
sabia como ela e Faith conseguiram esconder o namoro por tanto  
tempo. Buffy a cada dia adorava mais a nova Faith, se apaixonava  
mais por ela.... mas ela sabia que o amor que Faith sentia por  
ela, era maior do que o dela.... ela ainda não amava Faith como  
amou Angel, ou até Riley.... e Faith parecia perceber isso, mas  
não cobrava nada, não comentava nada.... de certo modo, ela  
sabia que Buffy não era tão apaixonada assim por ela.... e desde  
aquela primeira noite... Faith não mais falou que amava  
Buffy.... pra que isso? Buffy pensaria que dizendo 'eu te amo'  
era uma forma de força-la a dizer o mesmo... Faith nunca foi boa  
nessa história de amor.... mas pelo que ela via em filmes... era  
assim que acontecia...  
  
Faith estava sentada na cadeira da varanda, com um caderno de  
Dawn na mão, Buffy, Willow, Tara e até Dawn estavam discutindo a  
estadia de Faith na casa.... e não era uma discussão no sentido  
de conversa, elas estavam discutindo mesmo.... Faith podia ouvir  
gritos.... 'você está errada!', 'não está na sua vez de falar,  
cale a boca!', 'ela é má!'.... Faith sabia que o que quer que  
seja resolvido naquela 'pequena' reunião, ela teria que  
aceitar....  
  
Faith pegou um lápis.... uma coisa que nunca acontecera em sua  
vida, acabara de acontecer.... uma vontade de escrever o que ela  
estava sentido, ela sempre ouvira que quando você passa para um  
papel o que você está sentindo, você se sente melhor (ou  
pior).... ela abriu o caderno de Dawn e começou a escrever na  
última folha.  
  
"Eu nunca imaginei,  
Um dia me apaixonar,  
Eu que nunca dera bola para o amor,  
Achava que era uma fraqueza, uma idiotice,  
Me apaixonei por você.  
Digo até que foi amor à 1ª vista.  
  
Como pude (posso) falar 'eu te amo', se nem ao menos sei o que é  
amor...  
Meu passado é obscuro,  
Cheio de fantasmas, fantasmas que insistem em me assombrar... as  
vezes tenho medo...  
  
Se eu pudesse fazer um pedido... te garanto que não seria para  
mudar meu passado...  
Eu pediria que você me amasse,  
Meu passado foi ruim, eu sei...  
Mas se não fosse por ele, hoje eu não seria o que eu sou,  
Frágil por dentro, forte por fora...  
  
As vezes você me faz sentir amada,  
As vezes ignorada e inútil...  
Sinto que se você me deixar eu.... me mato...  
Eu sei que o que eu fiz para você, foi errado...  
Desculpe, eu estava confusa, fora de mim...  
Não sou mais assim,  
Você sabe, todos sabem  
  
Eu te amo, mas não vou te dizer, até você dizer...  
Tenho medo de não ser correspondida...  
Eu sei que você já amou outros.... e eu comparada a esses  
outros, sou insignificante....  
Sinto como se meu coração estivesse sendo esmagado por um  
elefante....  
  
Já imaginou que todas essas inseguranças iriam embora, se ao  
menos eu tivesse certeza absoluta que você me ama?  
Por favor, só diga estas 3 palavras, e serei eternamente tua."  
  
Faith W. 6:26pm  
  
Faith largou o caderno na cadeira e saiu, ela tinha acabado de  
se lembrar de uma coisa um tanto quando importante.  
  
~//~\\~  
  
Já era 7:00pm, Buffy estava no quarto tentando descansar, aquela  
discussão realmente a deixara com dor de cabeça. Willow, Tara e  
Dawn tinham saído, se ela as bem conheciam, iam fazer alguma  
coisa para deixar todos na boa de novo.  
  
Depois de uns 15 minutos, Faith sobe correndo e gritando. "B! B!  
B! Beeee!!!!!" Faith entrou no quarto de Buffy, fechou a porta  
e abriu o maior sorriso "Não vai acreditar no que eu finalmente  
descolei!!!!"  
  
"O qqquuueee??? Fala!!!" Buffy se levantou e quase começou a  
pular igual a um coelho por causa da alegria de Faith.  
  
Buffy e Faith estavam frente a frente. Faith pegou na mão de  
Buffy e lhe beijou, logo depois tirou uma caixinha do bolso.  
  
"Buffy Su..."  
  
"Buffy?" Willow fora entrando no quarto, viu Faith se  
ajoelhando rapidamente, e com a mão de Buffy envolvida pelas  
suas. Ao ver aquilo Willow ficou parada ao lado da porta  
espantada.  
  
Buffy não parava de pensar 'calma Buffy... um dia ou outro iriam  
nos descobrir mesmo... calma.'  
  
Faith fez a única coisa que veio a sua cabeça quando Willow  
entrou, ela se ajoelhou e tentou se fazer o mais poética  
possível. "Ó Julieta..." Buffy olhou para Faith que lhe lançou  
um olhar do tipo 'tem alguma idéia melhor?!' "Casa-se comigo?"  
  
Buffy também tentou se fazer poética, olhou para cara de Willow  
e soltou uma risada que quase 'estragou' a encenação.... "Ó  
Romeu... você é o 1º e único! Amo-te!!"  
  
Tudo bem, pensavam, ao menos conseguiram enganar Willow que  
ainda estava plantada ao lado da porta e lhes lançava um olhar  
'que idéia shakespiriana foi essa?! Vocês interpretam muito  
mal...' "Buffy, nós alugamos um filme, quer ver?"  
  
"Qual filme?"  
  
"As Brumas de Avalon...."  
  
"Ah!" Faith se manifestou. "Aquele filme que 'não sei quem'  
transa com o irmão????"  
  
"Não é 'não sei quem' é Morgana LeFey!" Willow nem olhou para  
cara de Faith, ela nem acreditava que perdera a discussão....  
era para ela Ter ganhado! Faith é má...  
  
"Will, pode ir descendo e ligar o vídeo... já, já eu desço..."  
Quando Willow se virou, Buffy ergueu Faith. "Parece que não vai  
ser hoje..." ela beijou Faith na bochecha. "Deixa eu ver o  
anel???" perguntou Buffy esperançosa.  
  
"Não... outro dia, ok? Agora vamos descer...."  
  
Dawn estava sentada na poltrona, Tara e Willow no sofá  
abraçadas.  
  
"Buffy pode ver se a pipoca está pronta???"  
  
As duas caça vampiros foram para a cozinha, tiraram a pipoca do  
microondas e as deu para Tara, Dawn com uma velocidade de  
caçadora se sentou ao lado dela.  
  
Faith e Buffy pegaram um cobertor, se sentaram no chão, Buffy  
com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Faith, e Faith com a cabeça  
encostada na de Buffy.  
  
As duas começaram a se tocar por debaixo do cobertor, Buffy se  
controlava para não gemer alto... mas isso era uma coisa que ela  
não estava conseguindo...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHH....." Todas voltaram suas atenções para Buffy que  
estava respirando rapidamente. "AAAAAAAAAHH eu preciso ir no  
banheiro" E subiu as escadas.  
  
Faith começou a rir. "Bexiga solta...."  
  
Era incrível a diferença entre Faith e Buffy e Willow e Tara,  
W/T eram bem mais comportadas.... F/B eram exatamente o  
contrário.  
  
Buffy se lembrou de uma conversa que teve com Faith ao ver  
Willow e Tara se beijando. Elas haviam imaginado as coisas mais  
engraçadas sobre as duas. E só de pensar nisso, ela começou a  
rir  
  
"B... se não me engano... essa é uma parte triste do filme... tá  
rindo do que????"  
  
"Eu lembrei de uma conversa que a gente teve e..." Buffy  
percebeu o olhar de Willow e resolveu se calar.  
  
Já se passava da metade do filme, quando o telefone tocou, Buffy  
mandou Faith ir atender.  
  
"Alô?"  
  
# "Alô quem tá falando??" Era uma voz de homem "Posso falar com  
a Buffy?" #  
  
"A B tá na sala.... quem quer falar???"  
  
# "Quem tá falando?? É a Dawn?? Sua voz tá diferente..." #  
  
"Não... não é a Dawn... é a Faith..."  
  
#" Faith?!" #  
  
"Isso! F-A-I-T-H, Faith.... quem tá falando?! Eu não vou chamar  
a B se você não disser quem é...."  
  
# "O que você tá fazendo na casa dela?!" #  
  
"To aqui para assassinar todos... se toca... me diz logo QUEM É  
VOCÊ!!??" Faith estava começando a perder a paciência com esse  
cara.  
  
# "É o Riley... me diz o que você......" #  
  
"Ah tá... Riley..." Faith deu um grito "BEEE!! Telefone!!"  
  
Riley escutou Faith falar baixo algo do tipo 'tinha que ser...  
esse cara é muito tapado mesmo....'  
  
"Oi?"  
  
# "Buffy? Oi! Tudo bem?? O que a Faith está fazendo aí??" #  
  
"Nada demais... o que você quer??"  
  
# "Ah... era só pra avisar que eu estou indo para Sunnydale...  
sabe... passar uns dias aí..".#  
  
"Ah..." Buffy não acreditava! Riley estava voltando! Era demais  
para ela "Ah... tá..." por mais que ela tentasse dizer que ela  
não gostava mais dele, ela não consegui direito.  
  
# "Estou com saudades... preciso passar aí e te ver...." #  
  
"Riley... isso é... legal..."  
  
# "Uma pergunta... você tá saindo com alguém?" #  
  
"O que???!!! Não.... não estou não... Riley... estão me chamando  
lá na sala..." pura mentira "Então... a gente se vê..."  
  
# "Tchau Buffy..."# Riley desligou.  
  
Era isso... Buffy falava a palavrinha errada... 'não' que  
conseqüências esse pequeno 'não' teria, ela não sabia, e nem  
queria pensar, agora Riley voltaria, e obviamente daria encima  
dela...  
  
Ela voltou para a sala, deu boa noite a todos e foi para seu  
quarto, Faith pegou o cobertor, e se sentou na poltrona onde  
adormeceu, só acordou no dia seguinte com o barulho de  
trovoadas, e a campanhia que tocou.  
  
Ela acordou assustada e com a respiração acelerada, tivera um  
pesadelo... onde Buffy a matara com a ajuda de Angel e Riley,  
fora uma morte devagar e cheia de dor.  
  
Faith se levantou e abriu a porta, deu de cara com um homem  
vestindo colete, roupas pretas... parecia algum agente do FBI.  
Ela logo se lembrou quem era, e logo seu coração se apertou no  
peito.  
  
"Er... Oi?" cumprimentou Faith meio hesitante.  
  
"É...." Riley sorriu totalmente sem graça.  
  
"É..."  
  
"É né..."  
  
"Sim..." Faith estendeu a mão.  
  
"Sim..." Riley apertou a mão de Faith com força, mas quase se  
arrependeu, por que Faith apertou a mão dele com mais força  
ainda.  
  
"Aham... então..." Faith começou a balançar a cabeça para frente  
e para trás, com as sobrancelhas levantadas, e os lábios  
comprimidos.  
  
"Sei...." Riley cruzou os braços.  
  
"É... isso aí..." 'Que papo de maluco' Faith pensou.  
  
"Tudo bem então né..."  
  
"Né.... pois é...." 'Que diabos ele está falando?!'  
  
"Claro..."  
  
"Tô ligada... então, o que você veio fazer aqui?"  
  
"Hm.... visitar a Buffy...."  
  
A expressão de Faith ficou séria. "Sei... porque?"  
  
"Não to afim de falar isso pra você... mas... eu ainda gosto  
dela..."  
  
"Então você vai tentar conquista-la?" Faith ficou com vontade  
de dar um soco no idiota que estava na sua frente.  
  
"Não sei..."  
  
"Titanic...." Foi a forma de Faith dizer para ele: 'tomara que  
você afunde e morra'.  
  
"O quê?!"  
  
"Nada...."  
  
Eles ficaram um olhando para o outro por um longo tempo, Faith  
não queria convidar Riley para entrar, e Riley estava esperando  
Faith convida-lo para entrar... apesar de ela nem morar ali....  
e pela cara dela, ela certamente dormiu ali... então... ele  
tinha que ser educado...  
  
Riley passou trombando por Faith, e deu um abraço na pessoa que  
estava atrás dela.... Buffy... "Buffy! Que bom te ver!"  
  
"É... também é bom te ver Riley... também é..." Buffy viu  
Faith, e a cara que ela estava, não era nada boa... mas ela não  
ligou muito para isso, e puxou Riley para a cozinha.  
  
"Que merda.... idiota.... não acredito..." Faith entrou na  
cozinha, não deu nem bom dia para Buffy nem nada. Porque Buffy  
não contara que Riley viria fazer uma visita? Qual era a dela  
afinal?!  
  
"É... mas eu também estou aqui por causa do demônio...  
Lerticoot, um demônio extremamente agressivo... ele costuma  
atacar mais as pessoas que estão passando por um conflito  
interno.... ele ataca a qualquer hora do dia...."  
  
"É um azul, grande, cheio de espinhos?" se intrometeu Faith.  
  
"É...."  
  
"Hm... que engraçado... já dei umas porradas nele... e ele não é  
'extremamente agressivo' como você diz.... e olha.... ele cheira  
igual a você...." disse Faith que riu, mas depois voltou a  
manter a expressão séria e raivosa.  
  
"Faith!"  
  
"Tô saindo...." Faith deu tchau e saiu pela porta da cozinha,  
deixando Buffy extremamente confusa.  
  
"Eu em...."  
  
*****  
  
"Faith!" Buffy imprensou a garota contra a parede. "O que há  
com você?! Você tem me evitado durante todos esse dias....."  
  
"Só quero dar espaço pra você e o soldadinho...."  
  
"O quê?! Espaço... do que você tá falando???"  
  
"Você acha que eu não percebo a tensão entre vocês?! B... eu não  
sou burra.... muito menos boba...."  
  
"Pára com isso... você não sabe de nada.... ele só veio para me  
visitar... nós só somos amigos!"  
  
"Tá bom Buffy!... eu vou confiar em você...." Faith parou por um  
momento. "Desculpa... eu... eu... estou insegura, eu to com medo  
de você ficar com ele.... eu sei que você ainda gosta dele, e  
não minta pra mim.... eu sei... e também sei que ele também  
gosta de você... ele falou isso..." Faith encostou a cabeça na  
parede. "E.... então eu acho que..."  
  
"FAITH!!!" Dawn desceu as escadas gritando. "Não sabia que  
você era poeta!!! Todas minhas amigas acharam que você escreveu  
aquilo pensando em mim.... e.... o que...." Dawn viu Buffy se  
afastando de Faith "Mas... daí... Faith... aquilo é muito  
lindo!"  
  
"O que é lindo Dawnie??"  
  
Dawn mostrou o caderno, Faith nem prestou atenção direito... mas  
depois ela se lembrou daquele caderno. "NÃÃÃOOO!!!"  
  
Buffy olhou para Faith, depois para Dawn, depois para Faith de  
novo, não estava entendendo nada. "Não o que Faith?? Dawn??? O  
que é que tem nesse caderno???"  
  
Faith quase pulou em Dawn para pegar o caderno, mas Buffy a  
impediu.  
  
"Faith... 'a poetiza' nunca imaginei que você tinha vocação para  
isso... eu paguei o maior mico.... não paravam de dizer 'Faith e  
Dawn' sorte que a Janice no fim da aula disse que Faith era nome  
de um garoto..." Dawn estava com um tom de voz brincalhão.  
"Faith... já pensou em publicar??"  
  
"Quer dizer agora que eu sou um garoto?!" Faith ergueu um  
sobrancelha. "Não, não pensei, e nem vou pensar, me devolve esse  
caderno WN..."  
  
"Não... o caderno é meu...."  
  
"Então me dá a folha!"  
  
Dawn abriu o caderno e começou a ler. "'Nunca imaginei, um dia  
me apaixonar, eu que nunca... hhuuuummmhhnnmmppfff..." Faith  
conseguiu tapar a boca de Dawn.  
  
"Nem pense nisso!!!" Faith estava muito ocupada tapando a boca  
de Dawn, que nem viu Buffy pegar o caderno da mão de Dawn.  
  
"Buffy.... solta isso..... BUFFY!!! SOLTA ISSO! B... qual é...  
me dá esse caderno vai...."  
  
"Não.... agora eu fiquei curiosa...."  
  
"Não se esqueça... a curiosidade.... matou a caça vampiros...."  
  
Buffy deu um olhar 'não entendi' para Faith que em questão de  
segundos já estava sem o caderno. Faith arrancou a folha do  
caderno, dobrou e colocou dentro do sutiã.  
  
"Não tem problema... eu copiei...." Dawn correu escada acima,  
seguida por uma Buffy totalmente curiosa.  
  
Faith simplesmente se sentou no sofá.... quando as irmãs Summers  
se juntavam para fazer alguma coisa, era quase impossível impedi-  
las.  
  
Faith então começou a cantar e dançar pela sala, só para matar o  
tempo.  
  
"Já pensou em ser cantora?"  
  
"É hoje... me perguntam se eu quero ser cantora.... poeta... mas  
a resposta para a sua pergunta é não... to bem no meu  
trabalho...."  
  
"Faith!" Buffy desceu.  
  
"Hm... oi."  
  
"Oi... Tara... dá licença para a gente por favor?"  
  
Tara saiu da sala.  
  
"Então B.... não sei por que você não quis pegar o papel  
aqui...." Faith pôs a mão sob o peito. "Seria bem mais  
divertido né?"  
  
"Tenho que concordar... mas.... Faith... porque você.... você  
nunca.... falou.... sobre o... seu... passado???"  
  
Faith se levantou assustada. "Não quero falar sobre isso  
Buffy...."  
  
"Tudo bem.... você sabe que eu estou aqui.... você pode contar  
comigo...."  
  
"Posso mesmo?" disse Faith com sarcasmo.  
  
"Faith.... é sério..."  
  
"Tá... tá... eu sei... mas.... eu... não me sinto confortável  
e...." Lembranças começaram a passar pela cabeça de Faith,  
lembranças horríveis que ela odiava.... sua mãe.... seu pai....  
seu padastro.... sua vó.... a vizinha... os caras que sua mãe  
levava todo dia para casa.... ela odiava todos... ela odiava seu  
passado.... sentia raiva.... se hoje ela encontrasse com  
qualquer um deles... ela os mataria....  
  
"F....."  
  
"Eles me usavam... eles eram drogados.... bêbados.... maus....  
eles me batiam.... nunca me amaram.... eu tinha que viver com os  
idiotas que eles levavam para casa.... que eles transavam.....  
alguns... até tentavam algo comigo.... mas eu fugia.... alguns  
eram muito fortes... e.... e.... me machucavam..... até que meu  
pai morreu..... a puta, vadia da minha mãe dizia que eu era a  
culpada.... que eu deveria ir para o inferno.... que ninguém me  
amava, ou me amaria.... até que ela encontrou o.... Felix.....  
meu padastro..... ele me vendeu para a vizinha... para comprar  
drogas.... a vizinha me vendeu pelo mesmo motivo.... eu rodei de  
mão em mão por dinheiro... cada um me torturava de uma maneira  
diferente.... até que fui parar na casa da bruxa da minha vó....  
ela me odiava.... me deixava sem comida.... me trancava no  
quarto... até que ela me mandou de volta para a casa da minha  
mãe.... e... e..." Faith começou a chorar.  
  
"Faith, tudo bem.... não precisa mais, calma...." Buffy a  
abraçou forte.  
  
Os dias foram passando, e a cada dia, Faith ficava com mais  
ciúmes, Riley e Buffy estavam muito mais próximos.... mas ela  
preferia confiar no que Buffy dissera.... era mais fácil do que  
arranjar uma briga....  
  
"Tá bom então.... Faith você fica com a Tara, Willow e Xander,  
eu e Anya, certo?"  
  
"Por que a Tara tem que ficar..." reclamou Willow, mas foi  
cortada por Buffy.  
  
"Sem discussão... Faith norte, Willow Sul, eu e Anya ficamos por  
aqui."  
  
"E o Riley...?"  
  
"Riley não pôde vir.... parece que ele está na trilha desse novo  
demônio...."  
  
"Vocês dois parecem bem.... próximos.... Buffy conta pra gente o  
que está rolando entre vocês dois...." Anya olhou para Buffy que  
ficou vermelha.  
  
"Nada.... e nós estamos em patrulha.... nada de vida pessoal ok  
Anya?!" Buffy se irritou um pouco.  
  
Faith foi para o norte do cemitério com Tara ao seu lado.  
  
"Ainda não sei como eu e a Willow ainda não nos matamos...."  
comentou Faith quebrando o silêncio.  
  
"E eu não entendo como ela ainda não te perdoou..." Tara falou  
calmamente. "Sabe o que ela insiste em me dizer?! Que você dá  
encima da Buffy..."  
  
Faith riu. "Willow é um boa perceptora.... se eu te contar uma  
coisa, promete não contar pra ninguém?"  
  
Era demais para Tara acreditar... Faith ia lhe contar um segredo  
"Ok.."  
  
"Eu e a B, nós... Se abaixa!"  
  
Tara se abaixou no exato momento em que um vampiro ia lhe  
acertar um soco na cabeça, porém o vampiro foi rápido, pegou uma  
faca com a outra mão, e a cravou na barriga de Tara que caiu no  
chão chorando de dor.  
  
"Tara!!" Faith olhou em volta, estava rodeada de vampiros, o que  
a confortava, era que eles pareciam fracos.  
  
"Demos sorte hoje né rapazes?!"  
  
4 vampiros pularam para cima de Faith que caiu no chão, deu um  
soco em um deles, e se levantou, quando baixou a guarda, 1 deles  
quase a mordeu, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer isso, ele já  
tinha virado pó.  
  
Um vampiro deu um soco em Faith ela bateu contra uma árvore, e  
revidou com um chute, um outro vampiro começou a lutar com ela,  
mas o pobre coitado não teve nem tempo de lhe acertar um soco,  
logo que chegou perto, virou pó. Tudo ficou mais difícil quando  
os 6 vampiros restantes começaram a lutar todos juntos. Faith  
foi jogada longe, e caiu dentro de uma cova, um vampiro pulou  
junto, mas esse foi o seu maior erro. Ela sentia que se essa  
luta demorasse mais, ela ia perder... esses vampiros de hoje, só  
tinham aparência... esses pelo menos, eram bem fortes. Faith deu  
uma rasteira no vampiro que levou o maior tombo, ela se sentou  
sobre ele, e cravou a estaca em seu coração.  
  
Quando o último vampiro fora eliminado, Faith correu até a bruxa  
caída no chão. "Tara! Tara! Respira, isso... um.. dois...  
três... calma, calma..."  
  
"Faith... você........ está mais...... nervosa..... do... que  
eu......!"  
  
"Tá... espera... isso vai doer um pouco... vou retirar a  
faca..."  
  
Antes mesmo de Faith começar a faca, Tara começou a gritar e  
seus gritos foram ouvidos por todos, Buffy, Willow, Xander e  
Anya.  
  
"Tara!" Willow se virou assustada para onde os gritos vieram, e  
saiu correndo.  
  
"Tara! Pára de gritar!" disse Faith. "Droga... ele enfiou a  
faca toda..."  
  
"O quê?!" Tara estava realmente nervosa agora.  
  
"Vou tirar heim..." avisou Faith "Droga.... não consigo fazer  
isso..."  
  
"Consegue... ANDA LOGO!"  
  
"Tá... tá, lá vai..." Quando Faith começou a tirar a faca, Tara  
desmaiou, e ao ver isso, a caça vampiros tirou a faca de uma  
vez.  
  
Willow chegou, e viu aquilo, Faith sentada no colo de Tara, e  
com uma faca cheia de sangue na mão. Sem nem pensar, ela fez com  
que Faith voasse e batesse com a cabeça numa pedra.  
  
"Tara! Tara! O que aquela maníaca fez com você?!" Willow pôs a  
mão no ferimento da namorada.  
  
Buffy e Anya apareceram pela direita, e viram Willow chorando e  
resmungando sobre o corpo de Tara, e Faith caída no chão  
obviamente desacordada.  
  
"Viu! Eu disse que não devíamos confiar naquela garota! Olha o  
que ela fez com a Tara!" gritou Willow com voz de choro.  
  
"O quê?!?! Faith?! Ela não faria isso...!!!"  
  
"Buffy! Eu e o Xander vimos!"  
  
Faith estava acordando, e Buffy foi até ela. "Faith... o que  
você fez com a Tara?" A voz de Buffy era suave, porém  
ameaçadora.  
  
"Nada B! eu estava...."  
  
"Estava tentando matar ela! É isso! Admita Faith! Só por que eu  
não te perdoei, precisava chegar a esse ponto?!" Willow estava  
mais do que com raiva... estava irada, se não a segurassem, era  
bem capaz de ela matar Faith ali, na frente de todos seus  
amigos.  
  
"Buffy! eu juro que não... você não confia em mim..?" Tudo  
acontecia com ela.... tudo bem... sua vida era assim mesmo...  
cheia de desconfiança, desleixo...  
  
"Claro que confio Faith!" Buffy respondeu, mas não olhou nos  
olhos de Faith.  
  
"Não confia... Buffy... eu não.... tudo bem.... já que ninguém  
aqui confia em mim... eu vou embora...." Faith se levantou, e  
olhou bem para Buffy "Não acredito que me fiz de boba..."  
  
"Faith não..."  
  
"Isso livre-nos de sua loucura Faith! Vá embora....!"  
  
"Me dê um motivo para eu ficar aqui B...." Faith estava  
magoada. Buffy não confiava nela e o melhor que se tinha a  
fazer, era ir embora... esquece-la...  
  
"Eu te a...."  
  
"Não B! Não entende? Se você não confia em mim... tchau.... me  
diz B.... como você vai conviver comigo, pensando que a qualquer  
hora, eu poderei atacar um de seus amigos? Como?!"  
  
Buffy só deu uma última olhada em Faith, ela não queria fazer  
isso.... não queria.... mas eles tinham todas as evidências....  
então um frase entrou em sua cabeça.... 'não deixe de amar por  
causa dos outros, pois os outros nunca deixaram de amar por  
causa de você'. Buffy amava Faith... e agora ela sabia disso....  
o que ela não sabia, era que esse amor, era quase tão grande  
quanto o amor que Faith sentia por ela.... mas se fosse para  
deixar seus amigos, sua família longe do perigo.... ela teria  
que deixar Faith partir, mesmo que isso fosse difícil,  
estranho... teria que deixar ela partir como todos os outros  
partiram... como Angel partiu... como Riley partiu.... Buffy se  
virou e foi com os outros para o hospital.  
  
Faith foi para a casa de Buffy, pegar sua mala, quando ela  
pegou, foi saindo.  
  
"Faith... está indo pra onde???"  
  
"Pro meu antigo apê, jogar Playstation... Tchau WN..." Antes  
que ela pudesse fechar a porta, Dawn falou de novo.  
  
"Não está indo por isso, não é?"  
  
"Pergunte para sua irmã e Willow quando elas voltarem..." disse  
com um olhar magoado. "Adeus."  
  
Faith saiu.  
  
Já eram altas horas da madrugada, quando finalmente conseguiram  
convencer Willow de ir para casa, e descansar, e deixar Tara  
sozinha no hospital.  
  
Quando chegaram em casa, viram que tinha alguém no sofá,  
dormindo.  
  
"Ela ainda tem a cara de pau de dormir aqui?!" Will ficou  
vermelha.  
  
A bruxa chegou mais perto, e ficou aliviada ao ver que quem  
estava ali, era Dawn, que acordou ao sentir a presença de  
Willow.  
  
Dawn se sentou. "Buffy, Willow, porque a Faith foi embora?  
Sabe.... ela estava chorando e tudo o mais.... eu perguntei pra  
ela o que tinha acontecido, mas ela mandou eu perguntar para  
vocês duas...."  
  
Faith tinha realmente ido embora... Buffy viu seu coração  
partir, ao imaginar o quanto ela deve Ter a magoado.  
  
"Dawnie... Faith e eu... quer dizer, Willow e eu, tivemos uma  
discussão com ela, ela não aceitou, e foi embora."  
  
"Buffy! fale a verdade! Faith provavelmente foi embora porque  
tem vergonha do que fez...."  
  
"E o que ela fez?"  
  
"Tentou matar a Tara."  
  
Dawn ficou parada, nem piscava... Faith? Tentando matar Tara?  
Não, não devia ser a Faith que ela conhecia, depois de um tempo  
Dawn começou a chorar e subiu as escadas.  
  
"Não devia Ter falado isso.... Faith é como um ídolo para  
Dawn... uma verdadeira heroína... Sabe o que é isso né?"  
  
"Você é a irmã dela, você é quem devia ser a heroína dela..."  
  
"Ok Wills... vamos descansar... daqui a pouco, o sol vai nascer,  
e pelo que bem te conheço, você vai querer voltar para o  
hospital."  
  
Faith estava vagando pelas ruas, o sol já estava raiando, e ela  
pensando o quanto fora burra... Buffy podia até ama-la, era o  
que ela ia dizer no cemitério não? mas o mais ridículo é que  
Buffy não confiava nela.... Faith nunca chorou, ela aprendeu a  
ser forte, controlar e inibir as emoções.... ela ainda não  
acreditava que lágrimas podiam se formar em seus olhos.  
  
Faith chegou perto do hospital, resolveu entrar e fazer uma  
pequena visita à Tara.  
  
"Maclay? Hm.... quarto 703, 2º andar" respondeu uma mulher  
gorda da recepção.  
  
Quando entrou no quarto, Tara estava deitada, parecia estar  
dormindo.  
  
"Tara..." 'Não acredito que estou fazendo isso...' "Todos  
pensam que eu tentei te matar." Faith passou a mão pelos olhos.  
"A B, ela não confia em mim, e eu amo ela, e ela ia dizer que  
me ama também, mas.... que piada, fui burra..."  
  
"Não Faith... você não é burra... não se considere burra por  
acreditar que uma pessoa te ama..." Tara tentou dar um sorriso.  
  
"É? Você fala isso, mas eu me sinto burra...."  
  
"Mas você não é...."  
  
As duas ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, Faith achando Tara  
cada vez mais simpática, e Tara achando que a 'garota má' em  
Faith era só fachada.  
  
"Só faz o favor de não contar pra ninguém essa conversa... pode  
fazer isso?"  
  
"SAI. DE. PERTO. DA. TARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Willow  
entrou no quarto com Buffy junto.  
  
"Então T, tomara que você melhore... tchau..." Faith foi  
saindo, Willow deu uma trombada nela, e sem querer, ela trombou  
com Buffy, mas preferiu nem olhar para a cara dela.  
  
"Tara! Tudo bem com você?!" perguntou uma Willow super  
preocupada.  
  
"Sim..."  
  
"Não se preocupe... aquela vaca nunca mais vai chegar perto  
de..."  
  
"WILLOW! Escuta! A Faith... ela é boa! Entendeu?! Ela lutou com  
no mínimo uns 8 vampiros... ela me salvou... ela tirou a faca da  
minha barriga! Willow... não acha que se ela te odiasse tanto  
assim, ela teria me deixado lá?? Heim?! E se ela quisesse, ela  
já teria me matado a séculos!!"  
  
"Tara!"  
  
"Não Will... você foi a única que não viu a mudança nela...  
vocês duas, não sabem o quanto ela está triste... o quanto ela  
está magoada... e tudo que ela queria, era concertar as  
coisas... e você Buffy, você foi o pivô dela estar assim... e  
agora Willow? Vai continuar com esse ódio?"  
  
"Eu... pensei que..." Willow saiu correndo, foi chamando por  
Faith, até encontra-la no bebedouro.  
  
"Olha Faith... vou falar de uma vez.... vou ser direta... eu  
errei com você Ok?"  
  
Quando a garota se virou para Willow, ela ficou vermelha, não  
era com Faith que ela estava falando. Foi até a recepção, e a  
mulher gorda informou que Faith tinha acabado de sair, Willow  
foi voando e a viu atravessando a rua.  
  
"Faith! Eu errei! Eu sei! Me desculpa!... Faith por favor...  
agora sou eu quem está pedindo perdão... por favor... me  
desculpe.... eu estava cega... eu não pude ver a sua mudança.."  
Gritou Willow.  
  
Faith voltou, e olhou bem para Willow, que pode perceber o quão  
abatida, ela parecia estar. "Por que eu deveria? Você não me  
perdoou, perdoou?" Faith olhou para cima como se estivesse  
pedindo força para Deus. "Tudo bem ruivinha, a ex rebelde sem  
causa aqui aceita suas desculpas..."  
  
"Que bom!" Willow a abraçou. "E então.... você vai ficar?"  
  
"Não sei. Will, faz um favor? Se a B quiser falar comigo, diga a  
ela que eu vou estar perto do campus tá? Sabe... naquela praça  
que tem por lá..."  
  
"Sei. Tá bom... tchau..." Willow entrou de novo no hospital.  
  
Willow deu o recado para Buffy que se despediu e saiu ao  
encontro de Faith.  
  
Buffy começou a cantar uma música... uma música da qual ela  
dizia que era 'dela'. Buffy estava se aproximando de Faith.  
  
"Bonita música B! Sério mesmo..." disse Faith tragando o  
cigarro, Buffy foi até ela, pegou o cigarro da mão de Faith,  
jogou no chão e pisou. Faith jogou toda a fumaça na cara de  
Buffy que começou a tossir. "Odeio quando fazem isso!"  
  
"É isso que vai acontecer se você fumar perto de mim..."  
  
"Então..." disse Faith fazendo um tipo de careta. "Por que veio  
aqui afinal? Algum motivo em especial...?"  
  
Buffy estava de pé em frente a Faith que estava sentada num  
banco de mármore de uma mesa de xadrez.  
  
Buffy riu. "Perdoe-me por achar que vai me perdoar.... Bem...  
olha Faith, eu errei ao não confiar, ao duvidar de você, sabe,  
quem ama perdoa... hm... indiretas demais né?" Faith balançou a  
cabeça. "Então é isso... eu admito que estava errada... que você  
deve ter pensado milhões de vezes que eu não te amava, por que  
eu nunca disse isso.... e, eu não sei mais o que falar Faith,  
mil desculpas... eu... eu.. te... eu... te amo  
  
"5 por 5... B... eu acho que..." Faith arregalou os olhos e  
levantou tão rapidamente, e agressivamente que ela se  
desequilibrou e caiu. "Você... você acabou de dizer o que eu  
penso que eu ouvi você dizer, ou eu imaginei o que você acabou  
de dizer...?!" Faith se levantou e sentou no banco de novo.  
  
"Eu acho que você não imaginou isso..." Buffy mexeu no bolso, e  
tirou uma bala. "Toma, você deve estar com um bafo de cigarro  
horrível..." Buffy contraiu os lábios. "Odeio bafo de  
cigarro..."  
  
Faith pôs a bala na boca e começou a mastiga-la.  
  
Buffy se sentou nas pernas de Faith, entrelaçou seus braços no  
pescoço de Faith, e ficou beijando a bochecha da mesma.  
  
Faith pôs a mão na cintura de Buffy. "Hm..." mastigando a  
bala. "Pronto... me beija..."  
  
Buffy não se fez de rogada, e a beijou, primeiro só seus lábios  
se tocaram, logo depois, Faith abriu sua boca, e Buffy  
escorregou sua língua lentamente explorando a boca de Faith, o  
beijo foi lento e apaixonando, nenhuma delas querendo parar. O  
beijo se tornou mais selvagem, Faith descia sua mão pelo corpo  
de Buffy, acendendo seu desejo, Faith foi quem parou o beijo.  
  
"B... eu vou fazer isso do jeito que a gente está ok?" Faith  
pegou uma caixinha da mala. "É uma aliança como qualquer  
outra... não tem nada escrito... mas eu peguei esse porquê tem  
um tom em verde... diferente? Talvez... o importante é que eu  
gostei..." Faith olhou nos olhos de Buffy que pareciam estar  
brilhando. "Buffy Summers, quer namorar comigo?" Faith fez uma  
cara séria, tentando não rir... mas ela não conseguiu, e  
começou a dar umas risadas.  
  
"Claro!" Buffy deu um abração em Faith, e as duas caíram no  
chão. "Ai... merda, doeu?"  
  
"Talvez só uma vértebra quebrada..." Faith pegou o anel da  
caixinha, e as duas ainda no chão, colocou no dedo de Buffy,  
incrivelmente coube perfeitamente... era como se fosse feito  
para ela... o mais engraçado, é que ele parecia menor quando  
Faith mostrou. Faith pegou o outro anel, e quando ia colocar em  
seu dedo, Buffy a impediu, e fez questão de colocar o anel no  
dedo da morena. "Eu te amo muito B...."  
  
Faith puxou Buffy para um beijo, suas línguas brincavam uma com  
a outra, quando o beijo estava se tornando mais intenso, Buffy  
interrompeu. "O que acha de irmos pra casa e comermos alguma  
coisa?"  
  
"Nham, nham... tô morta de fome."  
  
"Seu níver é semana que vem né?"  
  
"Droga! Pra que você lembrou! Nada de ovadas heim...."  
  
"Tá... hm... quando a Dawn sair para a escola, nós podemos....  
você sabe o que, o resto do dia..."  
  
"O dia todo?! Desculpe B... difícil de acreditar que você vai  
agüentar tanto assim..."  
  
"Ah é?! Não me subestime..."  
  
"Tá... mas... olha... eu acho... que agente pode fazer isso de  
tarde... faz o seguinte... eu volto... e fico dormindo... se  
você não se importar... passei a noite em claro..."  
  
Buffy pareceu um pouco desapontada. "Tá bom... eu vou na Magic  
Box... você pode me encontrar pra nós irmos almoçar..."  
  
"Perfeito! 12:30 eu to lá!"  
  
*****  
9am  
  
Dawn já tinha saído para ir para a escola, e Buffy para a Magic  
Box.  
  
"Nunca imaginei um dia estar com 1 anel de namoro no dedo...  
nunca imaginei que um dia eu chegasse a namorar a B! Que grande  
mudança!" Faith estava tendo mais uma sessão de ficar falando  
sozinha.  
  
~^~//^//  
  
Buffy entrou na Magic Box, e pôs a mão que estava com o anel na  
mão no balcão. "Anya, sabe onde está o Giles?"  
  
Anya se virou para Buffy, mas não foi exatamente para a cara  
dela que ela olhou. "Buffy! você tá namorando?!"  
  
Buffy pôs a mão no bolso do casaco.  
  
"Não! Não você Buffy! você vai virar a atração! Não eu e o  
Xander! Buffy! deixa eu ver essa aliança direito! Buffy! com  
quem você tá namorando??"  
  
Buffy tirou a aliança e deu para Anya ver, a aliança pareceu Ter  
diminuído. "Onde está o Giles??"  
  
"Uau! Essa é uma das caras!" Anya estava analisando a aliança.  
"Nossa, Buffy... essa aliança deve Ter sido caríssima! Buffy  
você tá namorando com um cara rico né? Hmm... mercenária... ou  
então esse cara que você está namorando deve estar muito  
apaixonado sabe... Buffy! é o Riley! Sabe... ele parece  
continuar afim de você... Buffy assuma que é o Riley." Anya  
parou ao ver a cara de Buffy, saiu detrás do balcão e foi mexer  
na prateleira de livros. "Essa aliança... olha..." Anya mostrou  
a foto do anel de Buffy num livro. "Esse anel, foi dado por uma  
bruxa muito, mas muito poderosa mesmo... chamada Rarven ao seu  
amante Hank... Rarven era apaixonada por ele... até que um dia,  
ela viu Hank com outra mulher.... ela simplesmente explodiu o  
cara... e à partir daquele dia, ela começou a mexer com magia  
negra...."  
  
"O quê?!" Buffy não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. "Esse  
anel tem uma história?!"  
  
"Uma lenda... o caso, é que dizem que Rarven amaldiçoou esses  
anéis....ou só um deles não se tem certeza... e quando ela  
morreu... esses anéis foram passados de pai para filho... é um  
tipo de herança... engraçado é que, ninguém soube como ela  
morreu, o fato mais ridículo e que eu não acredito, é que esses  
anéis carregam o espírito de Rarven... e se você trair o seu  
namorado... algo vai acontecer.... essa parte é ridícula... e  
como ninguém tinha visto, comprovado que esse anel realmente  
existia, as 'pessoas' foram criando rumores sobre ele..."  
terminou Anya.  
  
Buffy estava de boca aberta. "Isso é... isso é só uma lenda..."  
  
"Quem sabe...?" Anya sorriu. "Giles não está."  
  
"Então me dá um livro que fale sobre encostos."  
  
"O que é um encosto?¿" Perguntou Anya confusa.  
  
"Sabe... quando alguma coisa encosta em você..."  
  
"Monstros? Buffy? Do que você está falando?"  
  
Buffy ficou batendo com a cabeça na mesa.  
  
"Anya, já chegou a remessa de olhos de urubu?" Perguntou Giles  
que acabara de entrar na loja.  
  
"Sim, mas parecem estar estragados... estão verdes..."  
  
"Não.. é porque estavam em conserva, daqui a pouco eles ficam  
azuis."  
  
"Giles! Preciso de um livro sobre encosto!"  
  
"Ah... Olá Buffy, não te vi aí... que tipo de encosto?  
Monstros..?"  
  
"Espiritual?"  
  
"Espiritual? Pessoas mortas?"  
  
"Nem eu entendi Giles!" Anya falou, elas estava realmente muito  
confusa, e realmente queria saber que raio era um encosto.  
  
"Mais ou menos isso Giles.... ontem... eu vi uma sombra atrás da  
Faith... sombra de uma mulher..."  
  
"Vai ver algum espírito desceu nela na cadeia.... cadeia é cheia  
de coisas ruins... não se preocupe.. depois esse espírito  
some..." Giles mexeu no óculos.  
  
"Não... eu acho que faz pouco tempo... é um sensação que eu  
tenho..."  
  
"É, como vocês são caça vampiros... deve Ter algum tipo de  
ligação entre vocês duas, e acho que agora que vocês voltaram a  
serem... amigas, essa ligação pode Ter aumentado, me avise se  
vir mais de uma sombra perto dela..."  
  
"T..."  
  
"Giles! Sabia que a Buffy está namorando???! Ela está até de  
anel! E ela está namorando o Riley!"  
  
"Aliança? Deixe-me ver... Riley? Então... vocês..."  
  
"Não! não é o Riley!" cortou Buffy que depois estendeu a mão  
para Giles que como Anya ficou examinando o anel.  
  
"Deve Ter sido uma fortuna..."  
  
"A Anya já disse isso..."  
  
Várias horas se passaram, Faith entrou na loja, toda alegrinha,  
só faltava ela pular, cantar e gritar para o mundo que ela  
estava de bem com a vida... "E aí Giles! Any, B! Ei! Vocês não  
vão acreditar... encontrei com uma mulher parecida comigo... só  
que ela tinha olhos verdes... e estava vestindo roupas  
antigas... e ela me deu um chocolate." Faith olhou para Buffy.  
"Igual aqueles que agente comprou aquele dia... pois então... o  
chocolate que ela me deu, me fez sentir bem!" Faith fez um  
sinal de positivo com a mão. "Depois encontrei com a minha mãe,  
e ela me deu isso!" Faith mostrou um cigarro, depois levou-os  
para mais perto dos olhos. "Não sei bem o que é isso... hm..."  
Faith saiu de perto da porta, e desceu o degrau que tinha a sua  
frente, porém ela pisou em falso e caiu de cara no chão.  
  
Anya, Giles e Buffy olharam para Faith espantados. Giles foi  
ajuda-la a se levantar, mas ela o dispensou, alegando que podia  
se levantar sozinha.  
  
"Eu não pre... ei!!! Eu sei me levantar sozinha!" Faith  
aproximou seu rosto para mais perto do de Giles. "Quem é você??"  
Ela apertou a bochecha de Giles que ficou vermelho como um  
tomate. "Você é muito fofo!!"  
  
"Não tem jeito, essa garota pirou de vez..." comentou Anya.  
  
Buffy, se aproximou de Faith. "O que há de errado com você??"  
  
"E você quem é?? Espera aí! Acho que te conheço! Joan?" Faith  
começou rir. "Que nome engraçado... e o melhor é que eu não  
conheço nenhuma Joan!" Faith caiu no chão de novo de tanto rir.  
"Afinal, quem são vocês estranhos?!"  
  
"Giles... ela não nos reconhece..." Buffy se preocupou.  
  
"Diria que ela está chapada... completamente chapada..." Anya  
riu da palhaçada que Faith acabara de fazer.  
  
"Dopada... drogada... ela disse que a mãe dela deu um cigarro  
pra ela, foi isso que ouvi? A mãe dela não está morta??"  
  
"Alguém aqui viu a B? Elizabeth? Buffy? será que ela tem mais  
algum nome?" Faith começou a contar nos dedos. "Agora que eu  
pensei nisso... ela parece com aqueles bichinhos engraçadinhos  
do Grimlins...... sim... vou chamar ela de Gizmo... mas...."  
Faith começou a contar nos dedos de novo.  
  
"Gizmo?!"  
  
"O chocolate deve ser a resposta..."  
  
"Ela falou que a mulher era parecida com ela..."  
  
"Gizmo?!?!?!"  
  
"Mas por que a mulher parecida com ela ofereceu chocolate, e a  
mãe cigarro? E ela aceitou os dois, mas só comeu chocolate..."  
  
"Gizmo?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Talvez ela tenha comido chocolate por que ela está com um  
desejo incontrolável de comer chocolate."  
  
"Mas por que ela não fumou? Ela tem uma certa queda por  
cigarros..."  
  
"Ei... quer saber? Se a B, não chegar aqui, eu vou comer isso  
aqui porque eu to com fome... olha! É um cigarro!!! Mas como  
estava dizendo..."  
  
"Dá pra ficar calada por um tempo...?!" reclamou Buffy.  
  
"Quem disse que pode falar assim comigo?!" Faith balançou a  
cabeça como se estivesse perturbada, e pegou Buffy pelo pescoço.  
"Agora me digam... onde está a B?!"  
  
Buffy estava começando a se preocupar com Faith, que estava  
muito escrelhosada. "A B foi dar uma volta..."  
  
"Que bom.. vou fumar isso aqui."  
  
"Buffy isso pode ser arriscado..."  
  
"Giles tem razão... ela pode ficar mais chata do que está..."  
  
Faith pareceu Ter um colapso, fechou os olhos, balançou a  
cabeça, seu corpo tremeu, e ela olhou em volta. "B?"  
  
Giles, Anya e Buffy se voltaram para Faith.  
  
"Por que vocês estão me encarando?! Que dor no corpo... B...  
agente não ia almoçar??"  
  
Os 3 estavam duros como pedra, difícil acreditar que a pouco  
tempo atrás, Faith estava agindo como uma louca, e agora, ela  
até se lembrava que ia almoçar com Buffy.  
  
"Faith.... quem te deu esse cigarro?"  
  
"O quê?!" Faith olhou para o cigarro em sua mão. "Minha mãe...  
ou alguém muito parecida com ela..."  
  
"Buffy..." Giles puxou a loira para um canto. "Isso não tem  
explicação..."  
  
"Giles... depois a gente discute isso... reunião lá em casa  
6:00pm... avise a todos..." Buffy pegou no braço de Faith e foi  
a conduzindo para a porta. "Vamos indo..."  
  
"Buffy! Buffy?"  
  
"6:00pm! Não esquece!"  
  
Giles se virou para Anya que estava parada de boca aberta.  
  
"Essas duas estão muito próximas uma da outra... elas estão pra  
lá e pra cá juntas, elas vão almoçar juntas, elas patrulham  
juntas, elas vão ao Bronze juntas... começo a achar que elas  
passam mais tempo juntas do que conosco..." Anya pôs sua  
opinião... e essa opinião, deixou uma pergunta no ar, mas quem  
estava ali era Giles... e Giles, era o tipo de pessoa que não  
gostava de enxergar as coisas.  
  
"Eh... Willow é a melhor amiga dela, mas ela está com a Tara...  
o que significa, que Buffy ficou meio de lado... e depois, Faith  
também é uma caça vampiros, isso é uma das coisas mais naturais  
do mundo..."  
  
*****  
  
Já eram 4:55, Tara finalmente tivera alta, não tinha muita  
necessidade de ela ficar 1 dia todo no hospital, mas os médicos,  
acharam melhor ela ficar, por que talvez a faca pudesse estar  
envenenada ou até enferrujada.  
  
"Vamos para a Magic Box certo?"  
  
"Isso!"  
  
*****  
  
Xander chegou com Dawn, na Magic Box. "Olá para todos. Estamos  
aqui!"  
  
"Vocês não vão acreditar!!!" gritou Anya.  
  
"O que??"  
  
Nesse exato momento Willow e Tara chegaram.  
  
"Adivinha!"  
  
"O mundo vai acabar agora?" perguntou Dawn. "Sabe... daí eu  
não preciso fazer minha tarefa de Física..."  
  
"Pode ficar com seu dever Dawn! Por que o mundo não vai acabar!"  
Anya sorriu.  
  
"Então é o que? Do que vocês estão falando???" perguntaram Tara  
e Willow juntas.  
  
"A Buffy está namorando! E eu acho que é o Riley! Não é uma  
notícia boa?? E eu fui a primeira a saber! Ela está até com  
aliança!"  
  
"A Buffy?!" Dawn, Willow e Xander exclamaram.  
  
"Não é o Riley não..." Tara abaixou a cabeça evitando os  
olhares que todos lhe lançaram.  
  
"Você sabe quem é???!!! Não é o Spike é?"  
  
"Não se preocupem..."  
  
"Mas não é máximo Tara! A Buffy está namorando!"  
  
"Sim... pelo menos essa pessoa pode fazer ela esquecer um pouco  
sobre todos esses problemas que ela tem passado."  
  
"Mas quem é???"  
  
"Não posso falar!"  
  
"É o Angel!" Anya pôs a mão na boca.  
  
"Eu estava brincando, não sei quem é!" despistou Tara.  
  
"Sabia que você não sabia!" disse Anya. "Imagina... você saber  
com quem a Buffy está namorando..."  
  
No meio dessa euforia toda, Giles ficou esquecido. "ATENÇÃO!!!"  
  
"O que foi Giles?"  
  
"Buffy disse que é para todos irmos na casa dela...." Ele olhou  
no relógio. "Daqui a meia hora."  
  
"Pra que? E por que não podíamos nos reunir aqui?"  
  
"Deve Ter algo haver com a Faith... vocês precisavam ver! Ela  
estava muito maluca!"  
  
*****  
  
"B... não acha que devemos pa..." Faith estava ofegante  
  
"Shhi..." Buffy colocou 1 dedo sob os lábios de Faith, fazendo  
a mesma se calar. "Acho que devemos continuar o que estamos  
fazendo *F* " Disse Buffy selando um beijo na boca da morena.  
  
//~^~//  
  
Dawn e os outros chegaram na casa, só que entraram pela porta da  
cozinha, pelo fato de Dawn, Willow e Tara terem esquecido suas  
respectivas chaves. Dawn foi indo logo para a sala, enquanto os  
outros ficaram fazendo um lanche na cozinha.  
  
"Nossa..."  
  
Dawn viu umas roupas jogadas no chão perto da porta de entrada,  
umas ela reconheceu como as de Buffy, e um casaco que certamente  
deveria ser de Faith.  
  
Dawn foi subindo as escadas, carregando as roupas que achou no  
chão. Viu mais roupas jogadas, sapatos, meias e uma blusa, pegou-  
as, e continuou a subir as escadas, quando chegou no corredor  
dos quartos, ela viu, um quadro, e um pequeno buda no chão.  
  
Será que é um ladrão?! Pensou Dawn que sem nem pensar direito,  
correu até seu quarto, para ver se tinham revirado suas coisas,  
mas parecia que o ladrão só tinha mexido na mala de Faith e no  
quarto de Buffy. Então ela voltou para o corredor, e se deu  
conta de uma coisa... se as roupas pertenciam a Buffy e  
Faith.... e como não achou nenhum ladrão em nenhum cômodo da  
casa... então só podia ser um vampiro! Claro! Ambas eram caça  
vampiros... mas... vampiros não podem entrar sem permissão...  
então... só podia ser um demônio! E que deveria estar no quarto  
de Buffy! Voltou para seu quarto, pegou um bastão, e se  
aproximou do quarto da irmã, de repente, ela ouviu gritos roucos  
'um demônio, ou um ladrão drogado...' quando chegou mais perto  
ouviu gemidos, 'Eww... um demônio fazendo coisas no quarto da  
Buffy!' Dawn começou a abrir a porta vagarosamente.  
  
No quarto, não existia nenhum vampiro, demônio, muito menos um  
ladrão. Quem estava no quarto, eram duas caça vampiros, muito,  
mas muito excitadas.  
  
Elas estavam no meio de um 69, quando Buffy viu a maçaneta da  
porta mexer, ela até falou isso para Faith, mas Faith não estava  
nem aí, não queria saber de parar. "Faith... Faaaaiii....  
Faith... para... hm... tem... tem.. alg... ai... entrando..."  
  
Faith murmurou alguma coisa que se deu para entender como um  
'tanto faz.'  
  
"Não... não... eu aaaaaacchhoooo que... ai Faith... isso é  
bom... D... DAWWNN!!!"  
  
Quando Dawn entrou, a única coisa que deu para Buffy fazer foi  
se sentar acima da cara de Faith, se envolver num lençol, de um  
jeito que não desse para ver a cara de Faith, e pôr um cobertor  
encima do corpo de Faith.  
  
"Iáááá!!!" Dawn deu um gritão, mas quando viu Buffy, se aliviou.  
"Buffy! pensei que fosse um demônio... ou sei lá o que...  
fazendo coisas no seu quarto."  
  
Faith tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Buffy estava com uma mão na  
sua boca, não a deixando falar nada.  
  
Buffy começou a rir. "Pois é Dawn... mas não tem ninguém aqui,  
agora vai embora..."  
  
Em pouco tempo, Willow apareceu na porta do quarto, e soltou um  
grito. "Buffy..!"  
  
"B....!" murmurou Faith "Que tá acontecendo?"  
  
Segundos depois, Tara e Giles apareceram, e logo depois Anya que  
não quis esperar, mas se arrependeu de não Ter esperado, e  
começou a gritar. "Aahh! Mulher pelada!!! Mulher pelada!!!"  
  
Xander subiu o mais rápido que pode, ele estava com um sanduíche  
em cada mão.  
  
Buffy já estava totalmente vermelha. "Ótimo... pessoal, tem como  
vocês saírem um pouco?"  
  
Ninguém moveu um músculo.  
  
Faith mordeu a mão de Buffy fortemente.  
  
"Buffy?! Você está bem? Você está com uma cara de dor."  
Perguntou Willow inocentemente.  
  
"Na-na-na-nada não Will..."  
  
Todos estavam de olhos arregalados.  
  
"Buffy... porque tem a forma de um corpo aí, se só você está na  
cama?" Dawn perguntou, mas depois pensou um pouco, e caiu a  
ficha... aqueles gemidos.... "BUFFY!"  
  
Buffy ficou em silêncio.  
  
"Buffy! Afinal, quem é que está aí com você?! É o Riley?? Ou  
seria o Spike??" Anya se aproximou, e tirou o cobertor que  
estava por cima do corpo de Faith. "Ei! Buffy está tendo  
orgasmos com uma mulher!!"  
  
Xander, Dawn e Willow se espicharam para dentro do quarto, Tara  
e Giles ficaram lado a lado, ao lado da porta.  
  
"Você também não vai ver?"  
  
"Eu já sabia..."  
  
Era uma mulher, dona de um corpo bem formoso, sem nenhuma  
gordura.... seios firmes... mas como Buffy estava com o lençol  
envolvido em seu corpo, não dava para ver quem era.  
  
"Buffy... não me diz que é um estupro? Sabe... por que você com  
outra garota..? A Willow tudo bem.... mas... é... hm... é bem  
gostosa heim?! E olha que acho que conheço esse corpo..."  
  
"XANDER!" Anya e Buffy gritaram juntas.  
  
"Ah Buffy... sai de cima do rosto dela, por favor...!" disse  
Willow com uma voz tranqüila e risonha.  
  
Faith não podia ver o que estava rolando, mas podia ouvir... e  
dava para se ver, que ela e Buffy viraram a atração do  
momento.... e com a mão, começou a fazer um sinal para todos  
saírem.  
  
"Olha! Ela quer que agente saia..." disse Anya um tanto quanto  
indignada. "Que mãozinha mais atrevida! Como se a gente fosse  
sair daqui... Buffy... você não pode transar com uma pessoa que  
manda seus amigos saírem...."  
  
Faith fez um sinal obsceno com as 2 mãos.  
  
"Buffy! Olha aí! Ela acabou de mostrar o dedo do meio pra gente!  
Vou mostrar o dedo do meio pra ela!"  
  
Faith tremeu as mãos em deboche.  
  
Anya partiu pra cima de Faith, quando ia se jogar na cama,  
Xander a segurou.  
  
Buffy estava totalmente desconcertada, não falava nada...  
parecia que o gato tinha comido a língua da pobre caça vampiros.  
  
Faith resolveu puxar o lençol de Buffy, e deixar logo os  
Scoobies verem que era ela.  
  
"EI! Nem pense nisso! Não! Não!" gritou Buffy ao perceber o que  
Faith estava para fazer.  
  
Faith puxou o lençol de Buffy, que ficou nua, e assim, ela usou  
o mesmo lençol para cobrir seu corpo.  
  
"Faith! Por que não estou surpreso?! Sabia que você era dona  
desse corpo que vou te contar uma coisa..! E Buffy..." insinuou  
Xander que deu uma breve olhada no corpo da loira, que quando  
percebeu, pegou o cobertor do chão e o enrolou em volta de seu  
corpo, sendo assim, Xander nada mais pôde ver.  
  
"Faith?!" disseram Giles, Anya e Dawn.  
  
"Faith, você e Buffy..."  
  
"Ah! Deixa disso Will... é coisa de um dia... sem compromisso...  
sabe... depois que ela dormisse, eu ia embora... adoraria saber  
que ela sofreu a minha ida..." disse Faith sarcástica.  
  
"Se você, engravidar ela, eu..." começou Xander que notou os  
olhares reprovadores. "Mulheres não engravidam outras  
mulheres....."  
  
"Você está falando sério Faith?! Você ia iludir a Buffy?"  
perguntou Dawn com uma voz meio triste.  
  
"É! Você acha que a Faith Winters aqui, ia Ter um caso com Buffy  
Summers?! Faça-me rir!"  
  
Não tinha ninguém a não ser Buffy e Tara que não olhavam para  
Faith com vontade de mata-la.  
  
"Minha vontade é te matar!" gritou Willow.  
  
"Calma... calma... vá dar na esquina o ruivinha mal encarada....  
afinal de contas, quem é você?!"  
  
Buffy trocou olhares com Giles, ela não acreditava no que estava  
acontecendo, Faith estava tendo um ataque de loucura de novo?!  
  
"Já passou dos limites Faith! Achei que..."  
  
Faith deu um grito, e caiu da cama, depois começou a olhar para  
todos assustada, e se encostou na parede.  
  
Buffy olhou para Faith. "Tudo bem com você???"  
  
"Mais ou menos." Faith se sentou ao lado de Buffy na cama, a  
abraçou e cochichou algo em seu ouvido.  
  
"Faith e eu estamos namorando..."  
  
"Mas ela disse que...."  
  
"Não... foi exatamente por isso que eu chamei todos aqui..."  
  
"Para falar que vocês tinham orgasmos juntas?"  
  
"ANYA!"  
  
"Calma Xander... isso é normal! Olha a Willow e a Tara tem  
orgasmos juntas, eu e você... e essas duas aí com fôlego de  
caçadoras... são iguais a coelhos energizadores... que fazem,  
fazem, fazem e sempre começam de novo, nunca param.... não que  
eu saiba, sabe, é que parece muito óbvio... Bem... a Dawn! A  
Dawn não tem orgasmos... digo, não faz sexo... ela é muito nova  
para isso... mas ela pode fazer por si só... o Giles!! O Giles é  
um ótimo exemplo de quem dá orgasmos a si próprio!"  
  
"Chega Anya!"  
  
Esse pequeno comentário deixara todos, principalmente Dawn e  
Faith, muito, mas muito, muito vermelhas.  
  
"Nunca imaginei que a Faith pudesse ficar vermelha..." disse  
Anya.  
  
"Mas Anya, não era para vocês.... nos.... verem...."  
  
"Tudo bem, tudo bem... mas se ela quem te deu esse anel, ou ela  
herdou, ou ela gastou uma fortuna."  
  
Todos olharam para Faith.  
  
"Ouvi falarem que apareceu um demônio muito poderoso no  
Brasil..." Faith tentou mudar de assunto.  
  
"Tem outra maneira também. Por exemplo... ela foi até alguém da  
família de Rarven, e teve que vender a alma para ficar com esses  
anéis... esse pessoal possui poderes estranhos...." continuou  
Anya.  
  
Todos olharam para Faith de novo, só que mais espantados ainda.  
Ela olhou para Buffy que evitou seu olhar.  
  
"Você vendeu sua alma né? Só pode! Faith! Fala a verdade! Você  
nem milionária é!" disse Buffy.  
  
"Buffy... eu te amo tanto que eu seria capaz de tudo..." Faith  
começou a falar com uma voz super tranqüila.  
  
"Por um estúpida aliança?!" Buffy tirou o anel e jogou-o no  
chão. "Faith... você vendeu sua alma por uma estúpida aliança! É  
por isso que você anda tendo esses ataques não é?!"  
  
"Buffy... não acredito que você jogou a porra do anel no chão...  
pega ele de volta! Se não quiser mais ela tudo bem, mas faz o  
maldito favor de pega-lo de volta!!!"  
  
"Por que?! Você vendeu sua alma!" gritou Buffy.  
  
Todos estavam parados, só assistindo a briga das duas, eles não  
perdiam uma.... adoravam ver brigas.  
  
"Buffy... eu te amo tanto que eu seria capaz de fazer tudo..."  
  
"Ah não... livre-me disso..."  
  
"Seria capaz de tudo, menos vender minha alma... B! Tá  
maluca...?! Eu vendendo minha alma por uma aliança?! Era mais  
fácil eu comprar num camelô...." Faith pegou a aliança do chão.  
"Toma..." deu o anel para Buffy que recolocou no dedo.  
  
"Mas então... o que?"  
  
"Óóóó... eu sou uma neta muito longe de Rarven.... herdei  
isso.... quer dizer... roubei isso da minha vó quando me  
mandaram para lá.... não sei por que ela nunca dera esses anéis  
para minha mãe... dane-se... eu acho que a velha até hoje não  
sabe quem roubou ela...." Faith riu.  
  
Buffy beijou Faith, era um alívio saber que ela não tinha  
vendido sua alma...  
  
Todos desceram, comeram 3 pizzas, e depois ficaram discutindo  
sobre o encosto de Faith, eles não faziam a mínima se esse  
encosto era maligno ou não... a única informação que se tinha,  
era que o encosto, era provavelmente uma mulher.  
  
"Já falei.... não vou a nenhum 'tira-encosto'..."  
  
"Tudo bem Faith.... tudo isso é uma escolha sua.... se bem que  
você só tem 18 anos.... e eu não te considero maior de idade....  
na minha época, a pessoa era considerada maior, quando fazia 21  
anos... mas a vida é sua, faça dela o que quiser..."  
  
"O que isso tem haver?!" Faith ergueu as sobrancelhas e lançou  
um olhar confuso para Giles.  
  
"Estou dizendo que...." Giles olhou bem para Faith que agora  
estava com as mãos na cintura e estava com uma cara risonha e um  
pouco confusa. "Acho melhor você esquecer isso... acho que vou  
indo, tenho muito o que fazer...."  
  
"Nós também já vamos indo..."  
  
Giles, Xander e Anya se despediram, e foram embora, sendo que só  
quem ficou na sala, foram Willow, Tara, Faith e Buffy. Dawn fora  
para seu quarto dormir.  
  
Faith e Buffy estavam sentadas no sofá em frente ao que Willow e  
Tara estavam. Faith estava acariciando a coxa de Buffy, ela  
estava meio sonolenta.  
  
"Ei... o que vocês estão pensando?" Willow e Tara perguntaram  
juntas.  
  
"Nada..." Buffy e Faith responderam ao mesmo tempo, depois se  
entreolharam.  
  
O silêncio tomou conta do lugar de novo.  
  
Faith e Buffy começaram a se beijar, Willow e Tara ficaram as  
observando, obviamente um tanto quanto espantadas por estarem  
vendo as duas se beijarem.  
  
"Nossa.... acho que a Buffy vai se engasgar... olha... Oww..."  
disse Willow baixinho.  
  
Faith com suas habilidades de caçadora, conseguiu escutar,  
começou a rir, e interrompeu o beijo. Buffy por sua vez, começou  
a perguntar qual fora o motivo do riso.  
  
"A ruivinha disse que você ia se engasgar..."  
  
"O que isso tem haver?!"  
  
"É que é engraçado! Daqui a pouco elas vão começar a  
fantasiar.... B! Elas vão fantasiar!"  
  
Ao escutar a palavra 'fantasiar' Buffy se afastou de Faith.  
  
"Podem voltar a se beijar... finjam que não estamos aqui..."  
  
"Não...." Buffy e Faith disseram ao mesmo tempo de novo.  
  
"B!"  
  
"Faith! Deixa disso vai..." Buffy a puxou para um beijo. E elas  
ficaram diante de olhares curiosos de Willow e Tara.... Elas  
achavam o beijo das duas tão sensual, que simplesmente, não dava  
para tirar os olhos das duas.  
  
"Tá certo! Vocês duas! Se beijem agora!"  
  
"Não... nós não somos chegadas nisso..." respondeu Willow.  
  
"O quê?!" perguntou Buffy confusa.  
  
"Sabe, nisso... essa coisa grupal... Nós não gostamos..."  
  
"Não! Não! é que vocês ficam aí olhando para a gente...."  
  
"Claro.... só falta vocês comerem a boca uma da outra...."  
  
"Tá certo então..."  
  
Faith e Buffy não mais se beijaram, no momento, estavam  
conversando sobre Cordelia.  
  
Willow e Tara eram quem estavam se beijando agora, Faith e Buffy  
agora olhavam com os mesmos olhares curiosos que as duas  
lançaram para elas antes.  
  
"Alguém vai morrer de tédio...." comentou Buffy.  
  
"Elas não se beijam de língua? Só ficam assim..." Faith balançou  
a cabeça para cima e para baixo e mexeu os lábios. "Olha! A Tara  
tá enfiando a língua!!!"  
  
"A Tara manda!!!" Buffy estava falando baixinho.  
  
"Não! A Willow tem cara de quem manda na cama... por isso eu sou  
ela!"  
  
"Você não manda na cama...!" Disse Buffy falando alto.  
  
"Claro que sim! EU sou a Willow!"  
  
"E eu sou a Tara! E ela manda!"  
  
"Não! É a Willow!"  
  
"A Tara enfiou a língua primeiro! Rá-rá! Quem enfia a língua  
primeiro é quem manda! E eu também enfiei primeiro!"  
  
"B! você ainda não ganhou.... eu te dei um orgasmo primeiro...  
ahn... e agora?! Quem faz primeiro é quem manda..!"  
  
"Claro... você é mais experiente!" Buffy se virou para Willow e  
Tara que agora estavam olhando para a cara das duas. "Will? No  
primeiro beijo de vocês... quem enfiou a língua primeiro?"  
  
"O quê?! Buffy!"  
  
"Responde vai..."  
  
"Ninguém..."  
  
"E no segundo?"  
  
"Ninguém..."  
  
"Terceiro?"  
  
"Tara..."  
  
"Sabia!!! Foi a Tara!!!!!" comemorou Buffy.  
  
"Tá! Tá bom... isso não é nada!!! Quem teve um orgasmo  
primeiro?"  
  
"Willow."  
  
"Faith!!!! Eu te falei!!!"  
  
"Não! Quer ver uma coisa?! Uma semana sem beijo B!"  
  
"Você não faria isso Faith.... isso é tortura!"  
  
"Viu como eu mando?"  
  
"Tá..." Buffy sorriu.  
  
"Posso saber que estória é essa de você ser eu?"  
  
Faith explicou toda a estória, cortando as partes que ela e  
Buffy tiravam sarro da Tara.  
  
"Digo que seria a Buffy."  
  
"Eu a Faith?! Sem chance Will!!" disse Tara.  
  
"Porque?"  
  
"Eu.... A Faith???"  
  
"Ah Tara... pior eu A Faith!"  
  
"Porque ninguém quer ser eu?"  
  
"Porque ninguém chega a seus pés?" arriscou Willow.  
  
"Como você sabe?! Nem provou do fruto..." respondeu Faith. "Tá  
bom, eu sei que você nem vai provar..."  
  
"Você está perguntando como eu sei? É muito óbvio! É só olhar  
para sua cara e sabe-se que..."  
  
"Eu tenho cara de puta?"  
  
"Não... é que você deve Ter muita experiência..."  
  
"Se é assim... tudo bem... transei com 47 mulheres."  
  
Buffy arregalou os olhos.  
  
"Não se preocupe.... estava brincando B... são 19 na verdade....  
você é a 20ª."  
  
"É? E onde estão as outras?"  
  
"Uma morta." Faith olhou pro lado, não querendo encarar os olhos  
de Buffy. "As outras estão por aí.... soltas pelo mundo..."  
  
"Morta?"  
  
"Buffy eu acho que...."  
  
"Não... não.. tudo bem Tara.... talvez se eu contar eu tire um  
peso..."  
  
"Foi quando eu tinha 13 para 14 anos.... nessa época, eu ainda  
não era uma caça vampiros... Mas bem... Eu tinha uma amiga,  
nosso 1º beijo foi num jogo de verdade ou conseqüência, lembro  
que se eu não contasse de quem eu gostava, eu tinha que tirar a  
roupa no meio da rua e sair correndo... eu não tinha nada a  
perder, então eu abri o jogo e contei que gostava dela... Depois  
disso, nós nos beijamos."  
  
"Você.... você não se senta confusa sobre... sobre esse  
sentimento?" interrompeu Tara.  
  
"Se eu não me sentia?! Claro... eu era uma adolescente cheia de  
perguntas para fazer, mas ninguém para perguntar.... então eu  
deixava rolar..." respondeu Faith.  
  
"Bem... depois do beijo, ela confessou que também gostava de  
mim... aquilo foi completamente diferente.... eu estava  
acostumada a todos rejeitarem meus sentimentos... sem contar que  
eu só tinha beijado garotos... até cheguei a namorar um, mas por  
causa da vaca da minha mãe, não durou muito.... mas quando eu  
beijei ela... eu não sei explicar... Minha primeira vez foi com  
ela. E minha primeira ilusão, foi ela. Ela tinha me usado"  
  
"Depois de uns dias, ela começou a andar com uma galera do  
mal... E nessa época, eu me tornei uma caça vampiros... e esse  
trabalho ajudou a levantar minha estima.... ao menos eu poderia  
salvar alguém..."  
  
"Meses depois, eu a encontrei de novo. Ela tinha virado um  
deles. Ela tinha virado um vampiro." Faith se virou para Buffy e  
beijou sua testa. "Depois dela, eu jurei não gostar mais de  
nenhuma garota, ou de alguém, mas daí mataram minha vigilante...  
eu vim para cá, te conheci, me apaixonei por você... e você  
tentou me matar duas vezes... e aqui estamos nós..."  
  
Buffy sorriu, ela amava essa morena, mas ela não se considerava  
lésbica, quando tudo isso com Faith terminasse, ela achava  
difícil se apaixonar por uma outra mulher... ou homem... talvez  
ela fosse capaz de se apaixonar por Angel de novo, mas, nunca  
seria a mesma coisa.... nem que ela tentasse.  
  
"Faith... posso te fazer uma pergunta?"  
  
"Não... eu sei o que você vai perguntar... vai perguntar se eu  
deixaria, ou deixei ela me morder, ou se eu a deixei continuar  
'vivendo'... não vou responder isso tá?" Faith se levantou.  
"Vamos dormir B... enfim eu vou poder dormir do seu lado..."  
  
"É... claro... do meu lado..." Buffy estava um pouco insegura  
quanto a Faith.  
  
"B... algum problema?"  
  
"Não, eu só estava pensando..."  
  
"Buffy... por favor, não fique insegura...você é inesquecível  
para mim..."  
  
Então Buffy é inesquecível para Faith... isso era bom ou ruim?  
Buffy não queria pensar nisso agora... Afinal... ela é  
inesquecível para Faith! A garota rebelde... difícil acreditar  
que Faith dissera isso... os tempos mudam...  
  
FIM 1ª PARTE 


End file.
